Lady of the Night
by Asteroth6
Summary: What if Bo was more akin to the succubus of legend? A sinister demon of seduction and corruption. Dark!Bo
1. Chapter 1

Lady of the Night

Bo noticed her from across the bar. Or them, to be more precise.

Loaded in makeup and age–inappropriate clothing. "Cheap tart" would be too flattering a description. But there was also still something about her; young, fresh, and clearly putting on a show. She was too smart to be doing this shit.

Bo watched her sidle up to the fat sleazebag with a predatory glare. A little flirting and she got both his wallet and a free drink. But what the succubus knew that the girl didn't was that the exchange was equal: he didn't notice his wallet being lifted, and she didn't notice her drink being spiked.

The raven –haired beauty sighed.

" _It would make as good a meal as any"_

She still wasn't sure which to feed from. The girl would certainly be more appealing, but the wretch was just the kind of monster she normally let her demoness feed off of.

' _Oh well, might as well see how this plays out."_

Her petty theft successful the girl quickly dodged away to the elevator. Obviously the man followed behind her, still expecting his due for the drink. What neither one noticed was Bo creeping after both of them.

The blatantly fake blonde ducked into the elevator and tried to shut it only for the man to slip in just in time. The succubus waited outside listening at the door.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" The bulky fellow husked out.

" _Good lord. He even talks like a disgusting rapist."_

"Ew, gross! Back off or I'll vom." Was the girls curt reply.

" _And she doesn't talk much smarter than she looks…"_

Obviously the man began to force himself on her, the girl struggled at first but almost immediately her arms stopped responding .

"Wh-what wazz'n that drink?" The girl barely slurred out.

"Just something to make you a little friendlier." It was clear the pig could barely contain his excitement as he began pawing the girls clothes off.

Bo decided it was finally time to act. Easily pulling the doors open the scene before her actually caused a twinge of sympathy. That immediately made up her mind.

"You good?" She asked the girl, who dropped to the floor as the man turned around.

"A-okay!" She handily replied despite her obviously incapacitated state.

"Now," She turned to the man. "don't you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye? You've been a naughty boy." She finished in a deep sultry tone.

Quickly she pushed him against the elevator wall and forced him into a kiss-well, force wasn't exactly necessary.

Shortly she felt the euphoria.

The rush.

It was beautiful every time. Even vile creatures like this one provide the most indescribable sensations. She lived for the kill. Stalking the night. Every person, every soul she saw, was just another meal, another opportunity to taste that drug.

They seemed to enjoy it to, at least if that idiotic smile plastered on his face was any indication. Once every bit of his life essence was drained she tossed his bloated corpse like so much spoiled meat and headed out into the night.

"Hey, wha 'bout me?" The girl slurred out. Bo noticed her put a camera phone away. Amusing how she thought her 'savior' wouldn't notice, fortunately she hardly cared. Nobody would see anything useful from that little tiny camera, at such an angle, in a dim elevator.

" _Oh why not? She could make a delicious desert."_

Bo slung the girl over her shoulder.

"By Bye Mr. Smiley Face!" The girl drunkenly called back at the corpse.

* * *

The smiling corpse still rests in it's steel grave. Two police detectives are examining the corpse while other officers cordon off the area.

"It's clearly another one." The one kneeling over the body declared. Hairy, blonde, and he was clearly not one to be messed with.

"You mean the same killer?" Asked his partner. Young, more laid back looking, accentuating his style with a trilby hat.

"Of course. And…" He delicately plucked a hair from the corpse and sniffed it deeply. "She was sloppy this time."

"She? Always can count on that nose Dyson. But I got one up: security footage caught her on camera."

He immediately snapped to attention at that.

"Show me."

* * *

Bo looked at the girl splayed out on the couch. She'd take off the silly blonde wig for her and found her own natural hair was really quite beautiful too. Bo honestly could not pinpoint what had attracted her to the sprightly girl so much, but something caused her to drag her back here.

Either way the succubus knew one thing:

She wanted her.

Fortunately neither her partner's consciousness nor consent were important factors for Bo, as her earlier murder nicely demonstrated. So she began stripping the girls colorful clothes off. On the way she stopped to check for a wallet or some other form of ID, but was rather surprised to find **none** of the many on the girl belonged to her.

" _Wow, we have an active little thief here."_

Bo threw them aside and continued. Eventually she had the girl naked. The succubus took a moment to marvel at the sprightly little things beauty. True her body's slender build lacked Bo's curves, but it possessed a fragile beauty all its own.

" _Funny"_ Bo thought back to the wallets and the bar. _"Something so delicate looking can also be so strong."_

When she was done appreciating the girls beauty, and having already stripped herself, Bo decided to start the main event. Sliding on top of the unconscious girl she began a heated make-out with the unresponsive body. Naturally it was not so good as with a partner kissing back, but her mouth felt-and tasted-divine anyways. Bo ran her hands along the body, feeling the gentle slopes of the girl's small breasts and stomach toned from a hard life on the street, and arriving at the final prize. She gently coursed energy from herself into the girl to accelerate her arousal and felt her center moisten under the ministrations.

Eager for her reward Bo held back no longer. Slipping their legs together she ground herself against the girls thigh, making sure they were both receiving the same friction. Up above she continued heatedly kissing her, and began the feast. Drinking the girls life energy through her arousal. This time she took it slow, gently easing her life away as their arousal reached fever pitch together. This one was for pleasure.

It came as a surprise when the girls eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-a?" The girl erratically gasped out, pulling their lips apart. "No… P-lease…" She tried to struggle through her burning arousal to push Bo off. But between the lingering drug and sexual haze her arms were useless.

This unexpected occurrence only excited the succubus more. Who reacted by forcing their mouths back together despite the girls whimpered protests and forcing more energy through her to involuntarily spike her arousal even higher. Soon the girl was grinding with her own hips, the arousal making her body help Bo against her own will. It wasn't long before they were both moaning in unison. For both an amazing climax. But for one a nightmare.

* * *

They sat. Even for all her experience the judgmental scowl was awkward for Bo to endure. But she was still good enough not to show it, casually eating a milkshake under the girl's glare.

"You saved me from a date rape - to date rape me?" Her voice dripped with betrayal and anger when she finally, slowly, spoke.

"Yes, pretty much." Bo decided honesty was the best policy here. The girl was basically just a snack in the cupboard still after all; why build up fancy lies?

"Why? I did nothing to you, you could have just left me to him!" The girl sounded honestly confused.

"You're cute." Bo shrugged. "And you were in trouble. So I decided to offer my help, and take my own reward." That wasn't entirely a lie either. The whole situation had definitely provided a convenient way for her to dismiss the whole thing as morally in the clear.

" _How wrong could it be? The very worst I could do still couldn't have made it any worse than it already was."_

"So what; you're some kind of bisexual rape vigilante?" Bo couldn't help but break out in giggles at that. "'Rape Woman' maybe? Yeah, I'm pretty sure some hentai has already done that or something. Why did you really do it? Because I have this."

The girl slid her camera across the table. Bo sighed. She had rather hoped the girl forgot that whole thing, or dismissed it as a drug induced hallucination. It seems the girl was smarter, and funnier, than she thought.

"Fine. You're right. I'm not some normal good Samaritan." The girl snorted at that. "I feed off sex. And it kills people. Happy? That's about the gist of it." Bo admitted to herself that she still, even now, sounded bitter about the whole thing.

Despite everything the girl almost squealed at the revelation. "I knew it! So what are you? An alien? Demon? Science experiment?" The girl seemed to have largely forgotten about the earlier incident now that she had something interesting to focus on. Bo got the impression this girl wasn't one to dwell on things, or think things through for that matter.

Bo chuckled. "I'm not an alien. Truthfully, I don't know what I am. I sort of call my hunger a demoness, but I don't exactly think I literally come from hell." She noticed the waitress approaching. "Why don't I just give you a demonstration."

The waitress reached them and handed over the check. Bo however immediately grabbed her hand and began stroking it in a sultry manner. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little short right now. Do you think maybe I could come back and make it up to you later?"

The poor waitress essentially turned into a giggling schoolgirl at her touch. "O-of course!"

With that done Bo dragged her wide eyed companion out onto the sidewalk.

"Now my turn: What's your name? I think we're well acquainted enough that I should know."

She spoke the last part in a sultry tone and smiled as the girl cringed at being reminded what happened.

"Uh, Kenzi. You can call me Kenzi. So, why did you do that anyway? Save me and then… you know."

"Because I was hungry. Scum like him are good prey because they're easily forgotten. And girls like you too." Bo sounded slightly apologetic at that. "I decided to drain him and save you for desert, and fun of course. Actually that's still the plan."

Kenzi suddenly paled, a challenge in and of itself for someone wearing goth makeup. "You're still planning on killing me? Come on! I thought we were becoming friends. I mean, maybe friends with benefits on your end. But I'm sure some booby-traps while I'm sleeping would solve that. I have a chance to help out some kind of weird sex hero, I can't miss that!"

Bo laughed again. Which made it more times in one day than she had in years. "I really don't know. You're cute, and funny. But I'm not a good person Kenzi. I kill people, and I'm not going to stop doing that. I **like** it, and I like manipulating people. I guess you'd make a cute pet though." She wore a smile at the end.

"PET?! Hey, what do you-"

The two had arrived at an alley they had to walk through to reach Bo's car when suddenly two men attacked. A young black man produced some kind of painful whistling sound, the tone almost immediately disoriented them. The other man swiftly ran up to Bo and pulled a sack over her head. They ignored Kenzi as she collapsed to the ground in favor of dragging Bo straight into the back of a van.

* * *

Bo woke up tied to a chair, sack still drawn over her head.

"Where am I? Where is the girl? I swear to god if you don't kill me, I will certainly kill you." She angrily shouted.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice resonated unseen. "The rebel appears. You knew the rules, and you got caught. Tell me; what is your clan?" The bag was roughly pulled from her head revealing an imposing dark-skinned figure clad entire in white.

"Clan?" Bo laughed. "Do I look like a fucking Scotsman? Am I wearing plaid? I have no idea what you're talking about, thank god."

"I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth." One of her captors, the whistler, offered.

The man leaned over her threateningly. "Do you truly not know what you are?"

"I'm the crazy chick who kills people. Wanna taste?" With that she brutally launched her head into the mans nose sending him reeling.

Her scruffy captor immediately surged forward and grabbed, his face contorting into a bestial form bearing fangs.

"What the- You're worried about what I am, what is he?!"

In the midst of the confusion a woman in a lab-coat rushed into the room, up to the still dazed man. She was tall with long blonde hair and peculiarly beautiful.

"It's the Morrigan, she insists on seeing her." She explained to him in a harried manner.

However it proved moot, as just moments later an older woman in a crimson dress with perfectly styled dark locks strode into the room with a sultry confident swagger.

"You. Were not. Invited." The dark man snarled out.

"I know, and I'm hurt." She feigned insult.

"If everyone here has superpowers then hers had better not be sex goddess. 'Cause that ones already taken." Bo piped up.

"So this is the new player on the field." The woman leaned close, examining Bo. "Cute. I'm the Morrigan. But you will be learning that much more intimately soon I'm sure."

"I can hardly wait." Bo purred back.

"Trust me. You'll wish you had." The woman then swept out of the room.

"Okay, this is getting old. Anyone want to explain what's going on?"

The man suddenly spoke with authority. "Lauren, take her to the lab. Run the usual tests." The Morrigan attempted to intervene but he continued. "And we have much to discuss on this matter."

The men untied her and the woman, Lauren apparently, gently grabbed hold of Bo's arm and guided her out. The walked through the strangely luxurious halls until she opened the door into a richly appointed medical laboratory.

" _At least I got kidnapped by somebody powerful."_

"Could you strip please?" The woman requested.

"Of course." Bo purred.

"For the examination I mean." Lauren blushed. Bo just smirked.

The succubus slipped her clothes off, dropping them to the ground, and slid gracefully onto the table. Lauren leaned close and began carefully examining her body.

"My god you're beautiful." She breathed out.

"Tell me: do you always get a girl naked on the first date?" Bo teased.

Lauren blushed even deeper. "Wha-? No! I mean, this is a professional examination!"

Bo reached out and gently grabbed her hands. An idea forming in her head at this girls obvious crush on her.

"But couldn't we make it a little more… thorough?" She flooded her power into the blonde. Immediately the doctor looked more flushed and confused.

"I… guess it couldn't hurt." Her lust addled voice hesitantly responded.

"Of course not. Unless you want it too."

Bo pulled her in for a kiss. Almost to her surprise the woman immediately and eagerly responded, clearly she was ready for this.

" _This is a fun one."_

Bo began deftly unbuttoning the woman's shirt and slipping her hand under her bra. Lauren moaned as she felt her unexpected lover cupping her breasts.

" _Now's the time."_ As much as Bo found herself actually enjoying this, even wishing she could finish. She knew it was time to make a move and get out of here. She pushed deeper into the kiss and began drawing out the Lauren's life essence. Feeling the familiar euphoria of taking something beautiful. As usual her lover barely seemed to notice as her body weakened.

"Aaaghh!" Bo suddenly felt a stabbing pain in the back of her neck and lost control of her body. As she tumbled to the ground she could see two massively bulky men with monstrous deformed faces standing behind where she was sitting. One of them lifted his boot of the ground and was positioning over her head when Lauren, gasping and recovering from her ordeal, rasped out.

"No, don't. The Ash wants her alive." Immediately they recoiled and plodded into a corner of the room.

Lauren helped Bo back onto the table. "Well, that answered your species. You are very much a succubus."

"A succubus? So I **am** a demon?" Bo felt more than a little surprised and confused.

"A demon? No, you're a fae. Just… have someone else explain it." Bo could see hurt and betrayal in the woman's eyes.

" _She could be useful. Not to mention fun."_

"Lauren-."

"No. We kidnapped you. You tried to escape. I get it, just go." Lauren then left the room.

" _Well that didn't go well."_

Bo was disappointed, first that she failed to escape, and second that now the hot doctor would be on her guard around her. For a moment she wondered what she was expected to do now, but her questions were dispelled by her white captor's arrival bearing manacles.

"So, if that's Lauren, and I imagine deepthroat back there is this 'Ash', who are you?" She inquired whilst being manacled.

"The name is Dyson." He tersely responded.

"Oh? Nice, named for a vacuum cleaner. I hope that works for you." She taunted, figuring at this point it really did not matter.

"Look." He suddenly pulled her to a halt. "You are unstable, a loose cannon, and a threat to us all. But everyone deserves a chance. So I'm going to tell you something very important if you can stop to listen long enough. You will be put through a test, expected to fight creatures far more powerful than yourself. I recommend you prepare in any way possible."

Bo sighed. "Fine, thanks."

" _And you'll probably expect me to suck you off later."_

Bo found herself dragged back into the van. After a lengthy drive the massive thugs from the lab rolled her out into some rusting industrial building.

"You really have to take this gladiator arena bit up to 11 don't you?" Bo quipped.

The guard just grunted and pushed her forward, shoving her into a small room.

"Yeah, right I'll take that as a yes." Bo snarked as she stumbled into a chair.

Bo just patiently waited in the ratty room, but wasn't long before the Morrigan crept into the room again.

"Ooh, finally somebody interesting again. Couldn't resist coming back? Come to have your own turn maybe?"

The Morrigan simply cast her a sarcastic smile. "Hardly. You're a few hundred years too young to keep up I'm afraid dearie. I'm just here to provide a little encouragement."

"Encouragement?"

"A side dear. You need to pick a side. We can offer you friends, contacts, jobs…. Perks." She whispered the last into Bo's ear.

"Sounds _exciting_." She replied. "I like your style, putting yourself on the negotiating table-literally. But I'm afraid I can get enough slutty MILF without selling my soul thank you."

The Morrigan pulled back enraged, with a vicious snarl she slapped Bo.

"You will have to choose. And when you do I think you are going to find a **very** interesting time of things." She then stormed out of the room.

Bo just sat back wearing a self-satisfied smile until Dyson came to bring her to the arena.

"The creatures you will be fighting are called Under Fae. They are fae who cannot mingle freely amongst humanity, and the ones you will be fighting are very old and powerful."

"Thanks for the tip Shaggy. Thankfully I'm well fed and have a few tricks of my own."

They arrived at the main floor of the old factory. A circle was set up dimly illuminated by fire barrels. On the rafters above the audience, including the two clan heads, could faintly be seen gazing down. Each situated above what Bo assumed to be banners bearing the symbol of their clans.

Of course that only held Bo's attention briefly before she noticed the enormous hammer wielding brute standing on the other side of the circle. She had to admit; even after werewolves, magical shrieks, and that Morrigan chick, whatever this is was still unexpected. And unnerving.

Dyson pulled her out of her shock. "He may be big, but it only makes him slower. Choose wisely." He unfurled a pouch of weapons containing a wide selection of deadly but archaic implements. Bo swiftly and confidently grabbed a set of dual blades.

The audience cheered loudly as she stepped into the ring only to be swiftly silenced by the Ash.

"To the death!" He deeply intoned.

That was all the cue the immense beast needed to lumber forward and heave its hammer up into the air. Fortunately it could not possibly have given more warning where it was going to strike, allowing Bo to easily leap out of the way. The moment its great hammer struck the ground with a resounding crash it jerked it in a circle sending it spinning towards the succubus, who was forced to react much more quickly and leap back.

"You know I have a long history of killing people. And even with my powers not all of them were so agreeable. So you? Not my biggest challenge."

Bo nimbly dashed forward. Falling to the ground she slid between the beasts legs, leaping to her feet behind it she buried her blades in the creatures ankles. With a terrible roar the giant sank to its knees. Pulling the blades out Bo swiftly buried them in its neck. With one last dying gargle the beast collapsed.

Just as Bo was rising up in triumph though she faintly felt a hand grasping her shoulder.

And then everything disappeared.

A dark forest.

The barest glimpse of moon creeping through the trees.

"What?" Bo rapidly looked around, confused how things so suddenly changed.

" **You are a monster."** A loud hissing voice emanated from the branches. Footsteps moved inhumanly fast through the trees.

" **A remorseless beast who lives only to kill."** She could hear the creature circling in on her. Bo lifted her twin blades in defense only to find them no longer there.

" **But do not worry. Nobody will miss you once you're gone."** Branches split and shattered as the creature charged.

" _ **Bo!"**_

Snapping back to reality she grabbed her blade from the ground, spinning around kicked the creature to the ground without checking what it was even, and buried her blade in its neck.

"Same to you bitch."

Quickly taking stock she found the source of the voice which had snapped her back, Kenzi's voice, being pinned to by one of the audience. Grabbing the second blade she threw it neatly through the thugs arm.

"She's mine."

Everybody stopped in place.

"She is successful!" The unmistakable voice of the Ash boomed through the arena. "Child, you may name your side."

"Neither!" Bo screamed indignantly. "I choose myself! What have you ever done for me? You never raised me. You never protected me. So you cannot suddenly call the right to claim me. Your clans can go to hell."

Bo could see the clan heads whispering, the Morrigan almost certainly begging to kill her. But after a few moments, and she could almost swear they were talking with a third party, Dyson came and grabbed both her and Kenzi. They were rushed out the alley.

"For some reason they haven't decided to kill you yet. For now just stay out of their business, don't reveal yourself, and you should be safe." He paused a moment, seeming to question himself. "And I've never had the honor to watch somebody fight that fiercely." He added.

"Yeah, well. I guess thanks for giving me the heads up." She reluctantly thanked him.

He nodded and turned back.

"Still not getting any though." She mumbled.

"So what's next?" Kenzi piped up.

"We head back. Tomorrow can come tomorrow."

"We, huh?"

"Of course. You came back and saved me. The least I can do is keep them from killing you." Bo matter of factly explained.

"Cool, so we're a team now. Uh, so you know I'm really only into guys so if you could-"

"No." Bo flatly interjected.

"Oh come on! You can get anyone!" Kenzi whined.

"And trust me; I will. But I claimed you. Do you think those people will respect any relationship short of me owning you? I will protect you, and you can consider yourself off the dinner table, but understand I will be exercising my right as owner." Bo forced their bodies against the wall for emphasis. She could feel the smaller girl squirming and breathing beneath her.

"Uh… right." She nervously responded, then sighed. "Yeah, I can live with that. I'll at least get to really be your sidekick right?"

Bo felt strangely warm that the girl could keep up her spirits even now, knowing that she was not only owned but would be expected to perform against her will.

"Of course you will, now come on! Let's get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Rather than take an episode we get to see how Bo might go about her job this time. I'm worried it may have 'lightened up' and lost focus here, but I wanted to try out Bo's thing in the show with this version of her. For those who asked; I never completely decided between Bo with Lauren, Kenzi, or even the Morrigan. I am sure every one will have some part in the story though. Considering it's what most of the fanbase wants doccubus seems a good call. But Kenzi is so darn cute. :D**

* * *

 **Lady of the Night Part 2**

Kenzi squirmed.

Pulling against her bonds.

Of course she wasn't seriously trying to escape. It was just very, very disconcerting having a woman doing things with her tongue you never thought possible.

"Oh fuck!" She pulled against the cuffs.

Bo didn't listen when she said there was no need to cuff her to the bedposts, obviously she wasn't running anywhere. However clearly the succubus did not want the binding for its practical applications.

" _Weird kinky fae sex demons…"_

There was a silver lining to all this though; Kenzi now knew for damn sure she was straight as an arrow. Which only made the involuntary reactions her body was having to this all the more unsettling…

"Oh god!"

* * *

Bo emerged into the kitchen, or what passed for it in the appropriately nicknamed "crack-shack", smiling. Energetic and upbeat after a good nights feed.

"Hey, good morning roomie."

Kenzi on the other hand plunked her head down onto the table, rattling her bowl of cold cereal.

"Ugh, I guess I'm glad somebody here can be a morning person. Seriously girl, find somebody else to do the funky chicken with all night long." She groaned.

"Oh, somebody need a break already?" Bo cocked an eyebrow at her friend as she started eating her breakfast.

It took a few minutes, but her tired friend eventually started to wake up and fully join the day.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Kenzi snapped up. "I called up a few of my contacts, talked to a couple of your crazy new friends-trust me that was not easy-and put together an arrangement."

"Arrangement? What kind of arrangement could you possibly put together? You're just a human." Bo was more than a little confused.

"You need something to do Bo, something more. Sitting around the crack-shack all day feeding off me or occasionally popping out to grab some poor lowlife nobody will miss does not a life make." Kenzi pretty much neatly described the activities of the last few days since their meeting and the incidental discoveries that followed. "So, I put together the makings of a little business. Call it a private investigator firm. We can put out ads among both the Fae and humans offering help for unusual problems. I can screen the cases, and you can use your sexy fae mojo to deal with the problems. With the help of my brains of course."

"Of course." Bo somewhat sarcastically replied. "Now, even ignoring the fact you set this up without asking me, why on earth would you think becoming supernatural PIs could possibly be a good idea? I can't even begin to list all the reasons this won't work."

"You need food Bo." Kenzi stuck with the simplest reason. "I can't last you out long at all, and there are only so many hobos and hookers you can eat before the big guys notice and call fair game on offing you. This way you can grab the opportunity to get real contacts to help you feed, and if you meet rogue fae you have an excuse to use them. That whole not choosing thing, which by the way I'm still hazy on how those sides are different, means you can go anywhere and take any case."

Bo thought it over, and she knew Kenzi was right. The Elders had her in a jam and they knew it. By forbidding her to leave, yet insisting she not kill in any way the humans could notice they were effectively starving her out until she picks a side. Maybe by adopting a job, even making herself useful to some choice local fae, she could find herself a steady supply of meals.

"Alright, fine." Bo sighed. "Set it up."

"Whoo!" Kenzi hooted. "One point for team Kenzi."

* * *

Helping people does not come naturally to a succubus. So even knowing the reason behind it, spending so much time on boring tedious preparations in order to set up this business of solving problems seemed to be so much wasted time. Posting ads, filing for license, seducing clerks into accepting her false identity….

Okay, maybe that last one was a little bit fun.

In the end though, it seemed to be working out. Bo Dennis became an officially licensed PI. And in a few days time her first case arrived.

* * *

"Bo! Bo!" Kenzi dashed into the room excitedly.

"No running in the- Forget it, what have you got?" Bo figured it was barely worth rebuking the girl. She would teach her a lesson later in bed.

"We've made it! Our first customer contacted us. You meet her at 5 p.m. today, I'll give you the address." Kenzi rushed out.

"What the heck!" Bo shouted. "Could you give a girl some heads up? Fuck!" Kenzi cringed as Bo rapidly paced around the room in a flustered rage.

"Fine. Fine." Bo sighed, calming herself down and drawing a relieved sigh from the goth. "Just… give me the details."

More nervously Kenzi spoke up. "The customer is a girl named Allison Crawly. Supposedly the girls of a nearby University have been targeted in a string of strange sexual assaults. Since we know it can't be you." Kenzi teased. "It's gotta be the work of some other indiscreet fae."

"Supernatural rape? Now this is somebody I have to meet. You look into the case. Interview students, check the papers, that stuff. I'll interview the girl." Bo answered, her interest seemingly peaked.

" _Let's see if I can't maybe find another one like me."_

* * *

The meeting place turned out to be a local dive by the University. Seedy, smoky, not the place where students came to party. No, it was where problems go to be drowned out by sufficient levels of cheap alcohol.

Even in her haggard state she stood out like a sore thumb. Of course still not as badly as Bo, but close. The girl was clearly pretty, but her face was worn with stress and sorrow. She had markedly dark hair and pale skin, but unlike Kenzi more of a long face and none of the goth makeup .

Bo confidently strode towards the corner booth the girl had taken shelter in.

"Hey babe." A sodden patron of the establishment suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "You ain't exactly client, y'know uhh, material." He slurred his words near to the point of incoherence. "So, what your rates? If y'know what I mean."

Bo couldn't help but quietly chuckle to herself.

" _There are actually men this stupid?"_

"Sorry boy." Bo reached her hand down and delicately ran her finger over the front of his pants as she leaned close and whispered into his ear. "But you won't want to pay what I charge."

She funneled energy through herself to him, dazing his already beer-addled mind. With just a slight push of her finger she prodded his hardness and forced her mouth against his. It only took a fleeting moment to both set him off and knock him unconscious, leaving Bo amused but rather unsatisfied and him unconscious on the floor with a wet patch on his pants.

The rest of the bar simply laughed at the fool, not fully comprehending what happened.

"You make quite an entrance." The girl offered as Bo finally reached the table.

"And you can really pick a place." The now rather irate succubus countered.

"Nobody will try to listen in here, and even if they do hear something they won't care."

"Fair enough. So what do you have **I** want to hear?"

"I'm hiring you to solve my roommate's rape. Of course you already know that. But the rape-the rapes, every one of them- they weren't natural." The girl started speaking low and gradually looked more worried.

"What kind of not natural are we looking at? Do you mean violent pervert, or something freakier?"

"Something weirder, something darker. The girls… none of them could remember what touched them. But they know it was bestial, something not quite human. And that was after any of them even recovered enough to speak, which wasn't easy. When they were examined the doctors said it looked like an animal attack. But an animal rape? What kind of creature even does that?" The girl was clearly both distressed and confused. Her ideas poorly strung together, but nonetheless painting a picture of something clearly wrong.

"What about your roommate, did she go to the police?" Bo inquired.

"No. Why bother? They haven't been doing any good and I don't for a moment believe this thing is natural." The girl seemed somewhat bitter.

"How would you describe your roommate? Do you two get along? Most importantly, do you know if she's been up to anything that would make her a target? Maybe running with a new crowd?" Bo decided to check if she could garner anything helpful to take back. Even if it was clear she would be

"No. Nothing new. And we get along great. She was just coming home from a party that night, she does that a lot-partying you know, when she got attacked. Might have been a little buzzed and noisy I guess, but things don't usually get too bad with her. I've been keeping care of her and helping her recover. And part of that was promising to do my best to get whatever was responsible for this."

Bo leaned back into the dim smoky booth and analyzed the situation. The culprit definitely sounded fae, no question there. How to go about it though.

 _Oh well, I can figure that out later. For now…_

"Would you follow me?" Bo stood up and indicating for the girl to follow. Simply figuring she wanted to discuss something away even from the patrons it didn't take thinking twice before agreeing.

They slipped out of the filthy dive and the succubus led her into the alley behind. The raven haired fae swiftly stepped up to the girl pushing her against the building's back wall. Any view of them blocked by pallets and trash even in the odd case someone would pass by back there.

"So," Bo began. "Your roommate, friend, whatever, gets raped. And your first thought is to keep her **away** from the police and hire some shady PI who just set up shop. You have nothing useful to go on, and you hired the worst you could find."

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" The girl forced out, clearly both frightened yet defiant.

"You're trying to isolate her. Make her dependent on you and convince her you're some kind of hero. But if I don't catch this thing you can keep her isolated and afraid as long as you want. Trust me, I know how to manipulate."

Bo pressed her mouth right up against the girls ear. "How to seduce. Here why don't you let me show you the easy way." She whispered.

With a surge of Succubus energy Bo forced a gasp of lust out of the girl. She forced her body against the shocked moaning girl driving them both to the ground.

" _This is going to be fun…"_

* * *

One and a half hours later Bo was sitting back in the hideout contemplating her next course of action.

"Clearly I'm going to need Lauren. To examine the damage, figure out what kind of creature it is." She thought out loud.

"Lauren? Was that the doc you tried soul sucking to escape fae crazy town?" Kenzi strutted into the room eating a yogurt cup and flopped onto the couch. Startling Bo, who still sometimes forgot she didn't live alone anymore.

"It's not soul sucking! But yeah, not my finest hour. I admit that. I just hope she'll still be willing to work with me. There isn't exactly a phone book listing for fae doctor, and none of them would just agree to help out an unaligned anyway." Bo mused.

Kenzi smirked. "Ooh! Somebody's got the hots for the doctor!" She teased. "Trust me: Every girl's been there. 'Course usually it's the hunky rich male doctor thing. But I get it, times change. So does this mean lesbians also want to nab the successful ones?"

"Kenzi." Bo interrupted her unfiltered ramblings. "Be quiet. I do not have a thing for her. I just need professional assistance and she is the best provider."

"Oh, I'm sure she is." Kenzi made sure to sound as suggestive as possible.

Bo sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"No."

"B-"

"Absolutely not. Get out."

Bo growled in frustration. She had pretty easily managed to talk the guards into letting her inside. But she had barely even gotten through the door before Lauren was calmly, but very, very, angrily, ordering her to leave.

"Look." Bo started forcefully. "You said yourself, I was captured against my will. Just trying to escape. Can't we just start over? Right now I'm trying to help people, catch some sort of monster."

Lauren didn't look convinced. "You're a single minded predator. Cruel, unfeeling, and deadly. I don't hold it against you, you simply did what you felt you had to do. And this is starting fresh. If I met you just now for the first time, I'd be telling you the same thing. Oh, and if you are trying to help people; I'm sure it's just to feed off of them anyways."

"Fine." Bo threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine. I don't deny it. I am using this job as a way to feed, and maybe earn myself a little safety. And I'm not ashamed of that. Because the alternative is killing poor saps on the street. Plus a girl got raped, I could use your medical expertise to find out what. But it seems you care more about the detective than the crime."

The blonde doctor looked conflicted. Gripping her forehead and thinking deeply for several tense moments.

"Fine. Just… Bring me the girl." She sighed. "No funny business. If you try to seduce me the Ash's guards won't hesitate to make your cerebral cortex look like a spoiled pâté."

 _Perfect._

"Don't worry." Bo smiled. "This time I'm doing things right."

Lauren did not look convinced.

Bo pondered her situation the whole way to the girl's dorm. Why reconnect with this doctor? She was hot, no doubt there, but feeding on her would be practically impossible given her station. It would be safer to just take these jobs, earn some respect with the local fae, and make a real living. Sure her definition of a living isn't exactly like a human's, but the basic idea is pretty similar. Instead though, she finds herself shooting straight into the eye of hell.

 _It's the challenge._

It struck her. The very fact Lauren rejected her. Escaped. And is even now sitting safely untouchable was the very thing that attracted her. It was an affront to her predatory talents.

A challenge.

"I'm not exactly the kind of doctor who makes house calls you know." Lauren stated as they exited the car, snapping Bo from her reverie.

"I don't think the Ash wants me of all people taking a human into his lab, even if a rogue fae is involved. Not to mention explaining to the girl why I would be taking her to a hospital laboratory in a mansion. Can you say mad scientist?" The succubus explained.

"I don't appreciate that stereotype. It's really harmful to scientific advancement you know." The blonde doctor snapped.

"Whoa! Someone is feisty about her science." Bo laughed, causing the doctor to blush.

"I love my job. And I'm very- **extremely** -lucky to still be able to do it."

She immediately wondered what that was about. But before they could continue the duo reached the dorm they were looking for. Bo knocked on the door and only a few moments later it was pulled open.

"Oh, y-you! Finally here. She's inside. Come in!" Allison, Bo's employer from the bar, ushered them in. Her response a mixture of giddiness and nervous.

A smirk ghosted across Bo's face. Her power does not allow full mind control, but it's certainly the next best thing. By flooding someone's mind with lust and making them enjoy the experience, as far as the victim knows of their own free will, then the victim is easily manipulated to be used at her disposal.

Lauren scowled at the succubus, clearly guessing what was going on (or more accurately what had went on). Bo turned to face Allison as they shuffled in.

"Could you leave us alone? It will give Lauren here an easier time of performing the examination."

"Oh, uh. Sure. Of course." Quickly bowing out the two were left alone.

Well almost.

Taking in there surroundings they quickly noticed a blonde girl huddled on the bed, sitting down hugging her legs. Her hair was tangled and wild and she looked hopelessly frightened and bedraggled.

"Hey." Lauren delicately called out to the girl, who just slightly twitched in her direction. "Hey. I'm the doctor. Did your friend explain what we'll be doing?"

The girl gave the barest of nods. Lauren gently moved closer to sit down on the bed laying down her medical bag.

"I'm going to give you something to make you sleep while I try to find out what did this to you, alright?"

The blonde cringed at even the barest mention of what went on, but nodded again nonetheless. Bo had to admire how good Lauren was at dealing with people, calming patients down.

 _It must be hard without being able to just shoot them up with lust._

It took a bit; Lauren slowly drawing out the syringe and moving not to frighten the girl. But the deed was done and the college girl lay unconscious.

Now that now human could hear them Bo decided to address the topic she knew was on the doctors mind ever since Allison had answered the door.

"I'm not human. You can't expect me to act like one."

"And you can't expect me to like watching you prey off of these people. I have worked with the fae for a long time now. But that doesn't make seeing victims-like this girl here" She gestured towards the body on the bed. "any easier."

"I didn't kill anyone, as you can see my 'victim' is fine. I'm solving problems, helping people, in my own way." Of course Bo didn't mention that the motivation wasn't exactly pure. And, in fact, only involved helping people as an accidental side effect. But Lauren did not need to know that.

"You didn't kill anyone this time. But I strongly doubt that girl agreed to anything you did to her." The doctor paused. "Look, I just need to finish this examination. Whatever could hurt a girl this badly needs to be stopped."

Bo just huffed and took a seat. Lauren proceeded to carefully lay the girl out and strip her. First she looked over the various bruises and marks across the body, fading but still visible. Even Bo however looked away when it came time to examine the girls privates, for the damage was obvious and deeply unsettling.

She only turned back on hearing Lauren sigh.

"I figured it out."

"What?"

"It-the fae-it's called a Satyr. They feed off revelry." The blonde doctor began to explain.

"So, a party fae."

"It's a lot more complicated than that but, yes basically. They are attracted to places of celebration, when there they feed of the revelry. Usually they just disguise themselves and try to make the party wilder. Goad people into making bad decisions. But, although they have adapted to the modern world, like the creatures of myth they still possess terrible self-control."

"So I just need to track down a rabid party animal? Okay, I can handle that."

Lauren looked conflicted for a moment before sighing. "Just… be careful. Satyr are also creatures of lust and strength. They may not react quite how you would think."

"Aw, does someone actually care about me?" Bo teased.

"No, I care about someone stopping this monster. Now I suggest you get on that."

"No worries. All I need to do is find the next big party. And I think I know how…"

* * *

"Kenzi!" Bo called out as she returned to the dilapidated hideout.

"Huh?" The goth girl questioned, looking up from something on the tv.

 _Wait, when did we even get a tv in here?_

"I need you to- Wait, are those… zombie strippers?" Bo suddenly lost her train of thought.

"Yep." Kenzi replied quickly reaching out and grabbing some potato chips. "Best thing to happen to video games."

"I- Whatever. I need to find a party. The next big party at the Uni."

"A party? Pssh! No probs." Kenzi tossed the game controller down and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number she quickly spoke.

"Petya? Da." The conversation continued rapidly in Russian for about a minute before Kenzi ended the call.

"Your hooked up. Two days from now, Dorm building C, two kegs and a mixer table." Kenzi listed off rapid fire.

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, you are good. Somebody needs a reward."

"I don't think I what you're thinking of is my idea of a reward."

"Whatever. Here's the plan."

* * *

Loud beats throbbed incessantly. Flashing lights and the sights and smells of the drunk dominated the party floor.

And Kenzi was in the middle of it all.

"Hey, you wanna-" A hopeful young student started to ask through the crowd.

"Not happening." Kenzi cut him off. She weaved deftly across the dance floor to a corner table. Reaching into her coat she pulled out a cheap plastic walkie-talkie.

"Remind me one last time why I have to be the bait?" She quickly hissed.

Bo's voice crackled from the other side. "Because it could almost certainly smell that I'm fae?" She pointed out as if it was common sense. "Besides, this is like your natural environment."

"Drunken frat boys? Maybe to rob! I wouldn't let any of these creeps near me with a ten foot pole. They've probably raped more girls than the satin thingie."

"Satyr."

"Whatever." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Call you back. Might as well get this done with."

As she slipped the device back into her jacket she noticed someone watching her. "What? As if you haven't seen weirder." She scoffed.

Walking away she grabbed a drink from the table. Reconsidering, she grabbed a second and downed the first.

"Can't make a performance too real."

The next half-hour was spent wandering the floor, lifting wallets, and eyeing the few cute and not too sleazy boys available.

And drinking. Lots of drinking. Once the party was winding down she headed out.

Bo meanwhile was waiting concealed in some bushes. Carefully eyeing the building, and periodically taking a closer look through some binoculars.

Wish was, of course , really boring.

But Bo was willing to persist. Eventually, after seeing to many couples walk out to 'inconspicuously' make out to count even, she saw Kenzi staggering out. It was hard to tell whether her drunken stumbling was an act or not. Either way she looked like the perfect target.

"Now to see if he takes the bait." She mumbled.

That was, unfortunately, the last thing she said before a crushing pain impacted the back of her head knocking her unconscious.

"You take the high road and I'll- Oh fuck. That's the wrong national- Whatever." Kenzi was both very drunk and overplaying her drunkenness. Swaying along the sidewalks outside the dorm, stumbling and babbling along the way.

As such she barely heard the brief crackling of her walkie-talkie. It did though just snap her out of her reverie enough to hear the rustling in the bushes.

"'Nother effing couple getting lucky. I should be finding a bang buddy rather than trying- Wait a m- izzit that th-Ah fuck." Kenzi's mind worked like a derailed train as she grumbled through her thought processes. Ultimately coming to the conclusion that she was definitely hearing something untoward happening in the bush Bo was supposed to be hiding in.

She immediately broke into a sprint. Almost as immediately she realized how abd an idea that was in her current state as she tripped face first onto the grass. Stumbling back onto her feet she burst into the bush , finding Bo's binoculars and walkie-talkie but not the succubus herself.

"Oh fuck me." The goth cursed.

Kenzi sat down to try and focus through the alcohol as she took stock of her surroundings. It didn't take long, though probably longer than it should have, to notice a path of broken branches leading away from the University.

"Might as well make a bad day worse." She plunged through and made clumsy chase.

Bo came to with a splitting headache.

And pinned underneath a hideous creature.

It had a horned humanoid head atop a muscular human torso, but glimpsing down showed the legs of a goat. It also reeked of alcohol and sweat. Perhaps most worryingly its aura burned with lust greater than any human she had ever seen.

"Hey! You want sex? Try this." Bo worked through the pain without pause and flooded the beast with lust.

The already aroused creature was further excited and began to clumsily rut against her. Bo grabbed it by the horns and forced her lips to it to feed.

Explosive.

The sheer energy that spilled out of its boundless lust was explosive. Bo felt her entire body flooded with energy like a tsunami crashing into a rickety wooden bucket. A mixture of pain and euphoria robbed her of any coherent thought as despite the strength of the feed she dropped limp back to the ground.

"Ha!" It actually spoke finally, in a rough braying voice, slurred by drink. "You succubus. Some things, they just got little to much 'citement to handle. Satyr got all the life."

It began pawing the last of her clothes of as it finished gloating.

"Yeah?" Kenzi's voice rang out behind it. "Well, my wood's bigger."

Before it could turn around a large stick was sent crashing into its head sending it rolling across the ground moaning. Bo then, having been given time to recover, used the strength from her overfeeding to grab the stick from a dazed Kenzi's hand and crush its skull finishing the job.

Both girls then slumped down against a tree.

"Okay. Given that I thought it could smell me if I played as bait, I probably should have figured it would sniff me out hiding in the bushes." Bo confessed.

"And." Kenzi quietly mumbled. "I probably shouldn't have gotten quite so smashed."

"Or lifted the fraternity presidents wallet." She added.

Both of them laughed it off. Until they realized they needed to dispose of the body before anyone came looking around out here.

* * *

Bo was relaxing back at the hideout feeling thoroughly triumphant. Her client had paid up. The University was safe, as ever at least. Dyson even showed up to thank her, apparently solving this particular case was essentially curing a headache before it struck.

Then another knock on her door. Answering it revealed the beautifully expensive stylings of the Morrigan.

"And what could you want?" Bo fearlessly questioned.

"Oh, just coming to apologize. You see that little beastie you slew was an escaped pet of ours. Now the Light our all over me for risking humans learning something by such a clumsy move. But I figured it to be only polite I come offer my best for causing you such trouble." She seemed to be trying to make a point.

"It's not my problem. I really don't care how you people sort out your issues." Bo wanted to get rid of her. The Morrigan more than anyone else set her on edge. She played the game just like Bo, a predator through and through.

"Oh don't worry." The woman leaned in close. "You will get a **very** personal demonstration of how we solve our problems. And I will relish every moment of it." She abruptly pulled back and began walking away. "Toodaloo beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again. Thanks to all of you who left feedback. I was going to keep on longer than this chapter, but I decided I had to release something if I didn't want all of my readers abandoning ship. Here is that something.**

* * *

 **Lady of the Night Part 3**

"Is this really necessary?" Kenzi questioned as Bo fiddled with the collar around her neck.

* * *

After waking up that day the succubus had announced a surprise to her human sidekick. Upon dragging her out to the living room she proved once again that her idea of surprise is rarely good.

"A collar? Really? Where are the handcuffs and whips?" Kenzi sarcastically referred to the small black collar with a dangling silver tag Bo was holding.

"Kenzi." The succubus sighed. "Do you really think you're going to be safe running around like you do without anything reminding the fae who is protecting you? This should keep you safe."

"C'mon!" She whined. "I don't need a collar to be safe. Momma's got a sword! That hits way harder than any dog collar."

"Okay, first: you know as well as I do that thing isn't going to help you. At all. Even a little bit. Second: I already told you I take this human pet relationship seriously. So sit down and let me put it on. Then you can do what you want." Bo cut to the chase and sternly commanded Kenzi.

"Fine." The goth huffed. Relieved Bo began to put the collar on. It was a simple leather band, the tag bearing an engraving reading 'Bo', certainly a likely misleading piece to humans. But fae would understand.

"Seriously, this is getting kinky. You better not start telling me to call you Mistress, 'cause I draw the line-"

"I got this from your wardrobe Kenzi! And no thank you, Bo suits me just fine." She cut off her friends rambling.

"Well yeah. It was awesome how I wore it. Now it's just weird."

"Kenzi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

And that was how they got here.

"We literally just had this conversation!" The frustrated succubus barely contained the urge to drain her friend then and there.

"Oh. Right. Well I'm going to have to never go out again. Kind of hard to attract the dudes when they think your some chick's bondage girlfriend." She flopped backwards onto the couch.

"You know very little about men do you?" Bo cocked a brow at her amused.

"Correct that: Kind of hard to attract guys who are **not** total pervs."

Bo pulled her coat on. "Well I'm going to be out tonight. I'm working on lining up a job of my own this time. So you can stay out however long you want, just be back safe."

"Oh come on! Not more work on nabbing doctor Hotpants. You really need to find a nice girl to settle down with who **doesn't** want you dead."

Bo swiveled around, a sudden fury evident on her face. She slammed Kenzi back into a wall with the palm of her hand. "And you need to mind you own business human!" She snarled.

"Uh-uhm. Point t-taken. Please don't kill me." The goth was nearly crying as she squeaked out a response.

Bo abruptly dropped her as she turned to leave. "I'm… Sorry. It's just-I've got to do this. Don't worry, I would never really hurt you." She heaved a sigh. "I just never really needed to hold in my temper before."

With a slam of the door Kenzi found herself alone, lying on the floor thoroughly stunned.

"Did she just explain herself to me?"

* * *

Bo had arranged a meeting between herself and the Ash. The meeting she now found herself arriving to attend.

The Ash's manor was as beautiful as the first time she had seen it, that was, of course, by kidnapping. Marble tile and wide open windows to accommodate all of the plant life. She suspected his powers were in some way tied to plants, but of course had no solid proof.

"Oh! My, you must be the unaligned succubus." A classic, bright and smiley, blonde secretary strode across the marble floor. "The Ash will see you right away."

Perhaps it was the previous kidnapping here, but Bo decided to push her luck.

She leaned in towards the fae girl's ear. "Well, if he's going to send out such a tasty treat then maybe I should have myself a snack before the meeting."

The girl just laughed it off. "I'm sorry but I must decline."

Bo could see a number of guards not so inconspicuously circling around her.

"I guess not then." She marched to the Ash's office.

* * *

The same rather intimidating man from before was waiting, seated on a stone throne. The entire court was composed of rather odd hexagonal pillars of stone from which the throne itself was only a convenient formation of such. In all making the room rather complicated even to take in at first sight, let alone describe.

"You have considered my offer then?" His unearthly deep voice resonated through the chamber.

"I have. I accept. The succubus you have requested will be found." Pointedly, she did not kneel. The man however seemed unbothered, almost smug even.

"Good. Dead or alive; you will receive your payment either way."

"An idea of the grounds she hunts would make this easier. For both of us."

"My assistant will give you a list of addresses. Provided you remember to leave her alive of course."

"Many thanks." Bo barely forced out as she turned to leave.

" _Dealing with these smug royal bastards. How I wish I could just-"_

"Here are the addresses." Her seething internal monologue was interrupted by the secretary offering her a sheet of paper.

"Thank you cute thing. Maybe I'll try that snack another time." Bo put on her best smile as she walked out, accepting the list.

* * *

Another succubus.

In some sense it was a dream to Bo. In others a nightmare. Bo had actually been quite _**happy**_ with her life before all of this had come along. The fae, knowing what she is, having friends of sorts. It wasn't that she didn't in some sense even _like_ her new life. It was just… simpler before. Now she could find out how others like her lived with the privilege of knowing how they came to be. A source of competition, but through that competition perhaps a source of companionship.

Bo reveled in her special nature and hated to know she wasn't unique. But she also in some small way was glad to know someone else was out there.

It was complicated.

She stepped out of her car, onto the dank evening street. It seemed that most of the places she found herself at had the same rank industrial atmosphere. Concrete, brick, and broken glass everywhere composing her little world inside this city. This bar was no different. It was actually the third that night. The first two had already blended together in her mind.

The rundown was the same each time: Grab a drink at the bar, find a corner out of view of the entrance, survey the patrons, watch every aura. The fae often had distinct auras of their own, she knew a succubus would stand out. If not on her own then by effect on the prey around her. Of course that meant her opponent might see her as well, hence the corner. From there it was a waiting game.

And wait she had.

Countless men tried their luck with her. A few women too, she was too bored to even entertain herself by figuring out if those ones were out to fuck her or just talk. Eventually though her search bore fruit.

A woman with an unusually bright aura had sat down at the bar. Bo took slight notice from the start, she had experienced several false positives already but still made sure to keep an eye on the bright ones. The woman sat down beside a man and began flirting, still normal. Bo's interest was immediately peaked however when the man's chi started to spike and fluctuate irrationally.

It was as if someone was manipulating it.

Bo knew immediately that she had to isolate the woman. A creature like her would only become more dangerous after feeding. But at the same time she would know beyond the shadow of a doubt what Bo was up to if approached in public and would be almost impossible to corner.

The only answer was to track her as she isolated the prey. Corner the hunter in the hunt.

The woman took hardly more than a minute before she was leading her prey outside. He looked to be in a clueless kind of drunken daze, Bo knew the look by heart.

The second they were out the door Bo slipped out of her booth and made to follow them. It was hard to imagine _why_ and kind of bar or club would open straight out into abandoned industrial alleys, but again; that seemed to be the make of this city. Which, as something of a blessing and a curse , meant her target could easily and quickly find privacy.

The succubus followed her mark down an alley. Briefly she lost sight before hearing footsteps from inside the building on her left. A quick glance revealed a hole in the wall which they must have entered through. Bo crawled through herself, taking steps to make as little noise as possible. She could hear the poor fool following her target; his thick lustful breathing, the occasional stumble from being so distracted in his fixation on the supernatural beauty enthralling him.

Then it stopped.

Bo halted too. She had little time, it wouldn't do to fight this woman while fed. No, she had to ambush now. Unseen. Lucky weapons were not lacking here, of course Bo kept several blades on her body. But she would rather have a chance to talk with this particular target, so settled on a piece of rebar fallen from one of the many damaged wall sections instead.

" _Now to make my move."_

"Come on baby, let's get this party started." The seductive whisper of the woman could faintly be heard around the corner as Bo creeped closer.

"Try this for a party." Bo quipped moments after rounding the corner, rebar already mid-swing.

The woman's face contorted in panic. Bo could tell her aim was true and in barely a split second felt the comforting crunch of iron impacting a human(oid) skull. Bo felt mix of satisfaction and concern she might have killed her. That however faded quickly.

Because her bar was lodged in the human man's skull.

The woman was gazing at her in shock, having barely survived by forcing her victim into the blow.

"Fuck!" Bo cursed. "I don't do sloppy."

She honestly felt a little bad. Killing without feeding or reason felt dirty, like being some kind of common murderer. Still, it didn't change the mission.

"Bo? Is that… you?"

"What?" Bo was taken aback. This woman was looking at her as if she knew her somehow. "How do you-"

Her question, however, was interrupted. The woman reached out to grab Bo's face with surprising speed, dropping the human's body to the ground with a wet thunk. Before she could even react Bo felt her _chi_ being drained.

"No…" Her desperately coughed out plea fell on deaf ears. She tried to pull free, but the woman was very strong and her own body was rapidly weakening.

"Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world to catch up. Just fall asleep, would you please?" The woman whispered.

Bo's vision began to blacken.

" _So tired… Never felt this… My own…"_

It was as she went under she felt her body flying. For a moment she thought it was still simply the sensation of falling unconscious. But the sounds of a struggle gradually pierced through the fog.

" _What?"_

Working through blistering pain she lifted her head just enough to see what was going on. Somehow Dyson, that beast man, was fighting the succubus. He was attempting to force her against the wall; a clearly losing battle with her already sated on Bo's own _chi_.

"Fuck, why always me?" The wounded Bo mumbled. She dragged herself onto her feet, at first stumbling from the jolting pain but nonetheless managing to pull herself up.

The two opponents were both so distracted fighting as not to notice her at least at first. Propping herself against the wall Bo reached down and pulled the knife from her boot. By the time she had the woman had pinned Dyson and looked just about to drain his _chi._

"Hey bitch!" She called out, stumbling towards the fight still happening only a few feet from her. "Chalk this up as something to catch up over."

The woman swung to look in her direction. Just enough distraction to allow Dyson to grab her and hold her in place as Bo plunged forward with the dagger. The blade sank in her gut while Bo collapsed to the rubble strewn ground.

"Aagh! Fools! Interrupting! Ruining everything!" The woman madly screamed as she flung Dyson aside, still bolstered with unnatural strength, and ran out of the building.

For a moment it still looked like Dyson might still try to chase her as he pulled himself up. But he faltered upon noticing the crumpled Bo. Instead stopping to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" His bestial face transformed back to normal. His voice maintaining its disconnected unaffected tone even after being soundly beaten.

"I doubt in any medical sense of the word, which should be pretty obvious." She forced out between the occasional hiss of pain while staggering to her feet. "But I'll live. Now why the fuck are you here, and who the hell was that?"

"The Ash sent me to follow you. Apparently he didn't believe you could take her on your own. I wonder how he got that idea?" He curtly answered.

"Ugh, fuck." She cursed stumbling over patches of rubble. "Now who is she?!"

"That is for the Ash to tell you. Not me." They finally reached the car and he helped Bo collapse into her seat.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'm just going to go home heal up, and forget about this for tonight." She vented her frustration while roughly trying to start the car. Not an easy task in her condition, part way through her fumbling he gently grabbed onto her left hand .

"Do you actually have a connection to heal?"

"Why the heck do you care?" She snapped back.

"Because somewhere in all of the crazy life I remember that a wolf-shifter is only **what** I am. When I accepted this badge I committed to making cop **who** I am, at least part of it. And that means I can't be one of the people who lets you go get yourself killed. So just pull out a phone and show me that you've got someone."

Bo leaned back in frustration, breathing deeply. "Fine."

She pulled out her phone and fired a message of to Kenzi.

- **Need heal. Someone to house STAT.**

Turning the screen towards Dyson to prove the message went to Kenzi before shoving it back in her pocket.

"Good enough for me." He walked back to his own car and pulled out, leaving Bo to herself.

Her phone buzzed.

- **Delivry agan? This is nt bff duty u kno rite?**

* * *

Bo pulled herself awake. Apparently it was the next day.

" _God damn it!"_

She was less than happy to have let the other girl get away.

"Fuck." She mumbled. Making her way to the kitchen and jumbling together a bowl of cold cereal in a less than coordinated manner.

"Well somebody had a fun night." Kenzi emerged only minutes later, rather strange for her. "Your lucky I managed to get rid of the blonde. And keep them alive for that matter. What managed so much damage on you? 'Cuz I know you got fierce moves." She promptly felt the need to do her own impression of those moves around the kitchen.

"It was nothing. Just another succubus, I underestimated her. I don't even remember feeding." Bo kept things short. Finding herself distracted thinking about her report back to the Ash.

"Another succubus?" Kenzi seemed surprised. "Is that good? Bad? I'm gonna get my life sucked for good this time by some evil sex demon bad? What are we looking at here?"

"I have no idea. But I intend to find out. She knew me somehow, and that can only mean one of a few things." Bo mused.

"Huh, internal succubus politics. I'll make sure to stay out of it, like everything else crazy and fae."

"Okay, first: you do a terrible job of staying out of it. And second, it can't seem to stay out of you." Bo gave a suggestive wink just to make Kenzi uncomfortable. "So I think I can promise it won't be any worse than normal."

Kenzi decided now was a good time to change the topic. "Soooo… Visiting the Ash now?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Yes, I need to talk to the pompous ass. I have no idea how he's going to respond to not catching his little problem. And I have too much invested in this payment to give up."

"Yeah, I really don't think I want to know. Good luck girl." Kenzi strutted out.

* * *

Bo once again found herself kneeling before the Ash. He seemed unaffected by her entrance, showing neither disappointment nor anticipation.

"Report." He dismissively waved his hand.

Bo forced her anger to stay in check. "Why didn't you tell me that she knew me?" She held a completely unemotional monotone.

"Hardly a report. I could not have though; I did not know myself." He answered, seeming unsurprised but perhaps pleased by her revelation.

"Fine. I fought her but she got away. I hardly think you can place blame though as your watchdog failed as well." She smiled when reporting that detail.

"Fair enough."

"Now tell me: Who was she and how does she know who I am?" Bo demanded.

The Ash's face finally betrayed some degree of anger. "You have no place to demand anything of me. Your mission was a success. I learned all that I needed to know as you have done well to reveal what you heard. It is service enough to me letting us know this succubus is who we suspected it might have been and as such you may claim your payment."

He threw a golden chain necklace across the floor at Bo.

"Wait, you're still paying me? Bo was incredulous.

"I have explained that your only true task was to reveal, not kill. Although my boon is of great value, that knowledge is even greater. Now accept my generosity before I withdraw it."

He gestured towards the door leaving no doubt that she was no longer welcome.

Bo snatched the necklace and exited in a haste. This time with no insincere formalities. She moved through the complex, not forgetting to throw a suggestive wink at the assistant she encountered last time, eventually finding her way through the lush indoor forest and sunny marble expanses to the much less natural chambers holding the on-site lab complex. Although it took several rooms, and a few confused looks from busy doctors and scientists, eventually she found the room she was looking for.

"Lauren." She gently called out to the gorgeous blonde, busily hunched over a series of microscope slides on an illuminated plate.

"What?" She mumbled confused. "Bo? I'm sorry but this work is important. You shouldn't even be here, the guards might quite literally kill you if they find you down here. Please leave, if it's terribly important we can meet at the Dahl later."

Bo grinned. "It is terribly important, but we won't be meeting at the Dahl."

She dangled the golden necklace a moment before throwing it to a confused Lauren who caught it and began examining the charm at the end.

"What does this mean?" Her face fell leaving her confused to the point of being outright dazed. "How could you have one of these?!" She demanded. Shouting with a sudden fury and emotion.

"It means I bought you Lauren. You are now my property."

Bo grinned. Finally sensing that her hunt was coming to an end.

* * *

 **The plot thickens! So how do you think that little development is going to go? Other than not good of course...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady of the Night 4**

Lauren still looked dazed and panicked.

"No! You… you can't. I have work I still need to finish. I have important things here. Please Bo!" She begged.

"I doubt that the Ash's guards would like my property taking up his lab space. Of course I suppose I could lend you to him sometimes." Bo continued to widely grin in victory.

"Please, why are you doing this?" The defeated appeal escaped her lips as she hung her head low.

"I think you summed it up very well actually. I'm a 'single-minded predator'. And you proved to be the best kind of prey. Feisty, strong, but ultimately; just weak enough to capture. Now let's get out, I highly doubt you will be needing anything from here." Bo felt a rush from ordering her new possession.

Lauren looked to be softly crying as she flipped a switch turning off the light on the backlit plate she had been using, picked up the slides and carefully put them away in one of the many drawers lining the room.

"Okay." She forced out in a quiet whisper. Bo dragged her out by the shoulder to ensure no funny business.

* * *

The drive back to the hideout was quiet. Lauren alternated between withering glares directed at Bo and burying her head between her knees. Bo found herself hoping that she would eventually recover. Victory was sweet for now, but clearly this was going to be no fun in the long term.

" _What did she have going on in that lab? Come to think of it how did she get herself enslaved in the first place?"_

Bo certainly filed those as questions to ask later, but for now she was eager-giddy even-to get back to her house and start the fun.

Their car pulled up to the hideout and Bo stepped out, Lauren however made no move to leave.

"Come on." Bo instructed. However the doctor still made no move.

"Please." She leaned close and spoke gently into her ear. "I don't get anything out of hitting people, least of all if it's not in a fight. But you will end up inside that house, so just get inside and don't make us both go through something terrible."

She reached out and took Lauren's hand. The doctor seemed reluctant, but after a moments hesitation stepped out of the car. The two walked into the house.

"Sorry about the mess. My roommate doesn't clean up." She joked about the perpetually ruined nature of the hideout as they moved through the rooms. Shortly they arrived at the bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time now. I promise you it will be better than anything you've had before." Bo grinned widely as she turned around to face the doctor.

"I'm sure." It happened in only a split second. As Bo faced Lauren she noticed the syringe in her hand too late, the doctor was already swinging it towards her neck. There was a brief moment of pain followed by total paralysis.

"You don't- You don't have to worry." Lauren seemed badly stressed. Her voice was broken up and she still seemed to barely be holding in tears. "The regent I administered is a synthetic alkaloid mitotic poison, that is it inhibits cell division. As a side effect it is damaging the motility of your white blood cells effectively paralyzing your bodies immune response; which, for a succubus, includes your powers. But it should have no long term side effects."

Lauren darkly laughed. "But I really shouldn't be going on like this. I rather doubt you're interested in the mechanism of action. No, I think I have something slightly more up your alley."

" _Did I really fail again? To this same human bitch?! She seems unstable, I might be able to manipulate her if I could just move enough to speak. On the other hand she could kill me any minute."_

She dragged Bo onto the bed and proceeded to work off her black jacket before shucking off her own lab-coat, still worn from the lab.

" _What is she doing?"_

"You must be confused. Well you're a succubus so maybe not, even without being able to read my aura. I want you to know: I would **never** condone this. Even under the most horrible of cases I never imagined that I could do what I'm about to do. But I guess there really is a point when we-anyone-can be made to do bad things."

The doctor paused a moment in her disjointed ramblings.

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to do to you what you have been doing to others. What I am going to do would probably be called raping you Bo." Lauren spoke with determination. Even as she seemed frightened, conflicted, and highly disturbed.

" _What could she have had under the Ash?"_ Bo was honestly confused. She never expected Lauren to react this badly to being taken. Anger yes, being purchased as chattel and taken away from your work does that, but snapping so completely? _"She was already a slave, why would this hurt her so badly?"_

Answers were not forthcoming as the blonde resumed stripping.

" _My god she's beautiful."_

Bo was struck by the fact Lauren was every bit as stunning as she had hoped. Her body was smooth, slender, beautiful. Although she did not have near the same bust as Bo, frankly the succubus preferred it that way. The presence of a small metal navel ring proved to rather a surprise though.

The blonde finished stripping Bo next.

"You are an amazing creature." She breathed. "If only you weren't such a capricious and selfish woman."

She reached her arm up and slipped her fingers into Bo's mouth. The sensation of fingers invading her mouth while being wholly helpless to react was unsettling. The doctor swirled them around her victims tongue moistening herself as well as feeling the erotic sensation. Whether for her benefit or Bo's was unclear.

Once satisfied she dragged her arm slowly down the succubus body, leaving the faintest trail of liquid. The moment her fingers reached Bo's center she clamped her mouth down on one of her exposed breasts. Swirling her tongue around the nipple simultaneous to a pair of her fingers invading the paralyzed fae's sensitive core.

Bo was overwhelmed with sexual energy; and unable to feed on any of it. It was an entirely alien feeling, she had long ago learned instinctively to associate arousal and feeding. Now having this base need so turned on its head was unthinkable.

And that very fact itself fueled the fire even greater.

Bo had never been beaten, not truly. Even at the worst of times thralls (of sorts) such as Kenzi saved her or she could fight it out to a draw. Now this woman, this insipid human creature of science, had her pinned, powerless, and entirely at her mercy both physically and sexually.

She had little time to consciously think of these things though. The doctor ensured every bit of her attention was held by biting down on her nipple. She pumped her fingers in a smooth rhythmic motion, with her thumb she began applying pressure and circling the succubus' clit . The sudden pain and building pleasure began driving Bo mad as she was held absolutely and unfalteringly helpless.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Lauren whispered into her ear. "I can see your pupils dilate. Even feel your pulse. I will know exactly when you climax without you ever making a sound."

She continued her ministrations without pause. Driving Bo to ever higher states of bliss despite herself. In her unmoving state she could feel the pleasure crest without the smallest sound nor twitch. It was amazing, like she had never felt before, being taken like this by something with such beauty and strength.

Lauren was amazing.

Clearly the doctor was telling the truth. She slowed down, helping Bo to ride out her climax before lying down next to her.

" _I have to have her."_ As Bo's mind gradually recovered she felt total conviction.

" _To hold her and break her. I can almost feel her, thinking she's beaten me. Better than me."_

"I know you enjoyed it." Lauren suddenly spoke up. She spoke softly and slowly from right next to Bo's face. "I guess I never would have done it if I didn't." She gently laughed. "So I suppose that means I did a terrible job teaching you a lesson about your victims."

She laid quiet for a moment before resuming with more somber conviction. "But I hope I did let you know that you are not the center of the universe, or the whole thing even. The rest of us have lives, and dreams, and people we love. And maybe sometimes if you take that from us then we can fight back. The world is not your toy Bo. And we are not dolls."

She stood up, leaving Bo alone on the bed, and turned to leave.

"It's really sad that something so beautiful might be the ugliest creature in the world."

* * *

Bo laid like that for hours after the doctor left. Eventually her muscles began to work, slowly and painfully like trying to move a leg when it's still half asleep. Nonetheless she managed with difficulty to crawl to the couch. That was the state Kenzi found her in when she arrived home nearly an hour later.

"Oh my god!" She jumped back in shock and covered her eyes. "Did not need to see that. Seriously, get decent. Wait, am I allowed to tell you to do that?"

"It was Lauren." Bo slowly and steadily attempted speech. It still came out as something of a moan.

"The hot doctor? You actually bagged her? Man, that must have been good 'cause you seriously look all banged out. The geeky ones are always wild in bed." She helpfully offered.

"Ugh, no!" Bo groaned in frustration. "She drugged me, tried to teach me a lesson and left."

"Stupid bitch didn't even think to cover her tracks and kill me." She mumbled out as an afterthought.

Kenzi sighed and sat down on the couch next to Bo, though not before throwing a blanket over her. "BFF heart-to-heart time." She stated matter of fact-ly.

"Just how did you get Dr Hotpants here in the first place anyway?"

Bo seriously thought of not playing her roommate's games, but ultimately realized she wasn't going anywhere yet anyways. So maybe the girl would have a useful take on things, unlikely as that might be.

"I traded her away from the Ash for my services. Naturally I was about to use my reward."

"Oh boy." Kenzi let out another lengthy sigh. "The best way to woo a girl? It's generally not by yanking her out of her former life and making her your sex slave. I can say this both as a girl and as someone who pretty much walked into that herself."

"I'm not trying to woo her Kenzi. She's just another fragile insipid human for me to feed on." Bo spat out, her temper flaring.

"Like me?" Kenzi questioned, a sincere look on her face.

"No, not like you." Bo calmed herself down. "You understand, at least in your own crazy way. Lauren just... makes me angry. What I do doesn't work on her like other people. I should be able to have her like anybody else."

Kenzi actually smiled. "That makes her special Bo. I joined you because I knew in some weird-ass way you're a hero. And just because the hero isn't a dude doesn't mean they don't still always get the girl. Seriously, I just played the Tomb Raider reboot, even the straight chicks get them these days." She laughed.

"What I'm trying to say is: You're going to have to accept that you don't have to be human to still be a person. And that maybe other people can be worth working towards rather than taken for granted."

With that said the goth stood up and walked to the door.

"You gonna be alright? I think maybe I should let you think things over."

"Yeah." She mumbled. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Bo did think things over. That whole night and much of the next day. She couldn't let the Ash know, letting a former member of his household out into the world embittered was not something he would take kindly to. That limited the number of ways to find her lost doctor. She figured the only way know would be to use another job to get a contact to help her. Kenzi had been leaving lists of job offers around the house for her to look over anyway.

The offers were all less than interesting. Leaving Bo quite thankful to here a knock on the door. Answering it she was less thankful to see the figure standing on the other side.

Evony Fleurette Marquise. The Morrigan.

"You." Came the succubus cold greeting.

"Well, I'd think a lady could get a friendlier greeting around here." The regal woman responded with a grin.

"I'm rather busy right now. If you wouldn't mind could you go be a bitch elsewhere?" Bo offered with all the mock politeness she could muster.

The Morrigan was entirely unfazed. "I'm not exactly making a social call. Trust me, this is not my sort of neighborhood." She looked around the crumbling ruins with barely disguised disdain before quickly recovering and hiding her action with a grin. "But I have rather a very delicate business proposition. And you, my dear, are by far the best suited to handle it."

"Really? **You** want to hire **me**? Among other things you seemed quite eager to have me killed not so long ago."

" _Unbelievable."_ Bo huffed as she thought about this unexpected turn. It wouldn't even warrant consideration, but for the fact that sadly this woman would clearly be far more capable to help her than anybody else as payment.

"Fine. You can tell me what the job is." She finally answered.

"Excellent. I just knew you would be open to making an arrangement." Evony smiled. "My little problem is that some very important people in the Dark have been attacked recently. Worse this little string of attacks seems quite nonsensical; we haven't been able to find any kind of motives for the attackers. They also have a nasty habit of killing themselves before we get to interrogating them though. I want you to use those cute little powers of yours and get one to talk. Of course since we have none on hand that means capturing one too."

Bo pieced it all together. "You want me to be a bodyguard?"

"Not for long dear. We already know somebody they just couldn't resist killing. Bless their hearts I barely can myself. Nonetheless, since I am not eager to find myself a target you get to save him."

Bo nodded. "Alright, I can do this. But, I need a very specific favor in return..."

* * *

Arriving at the target's house revealed it to be a richly appointed Manor. Which was, in itself, no surprise.

She had to admit the comparative normalcy of it was rather unexpected. It actually seemed the Light enjoyed dimly lit stone or similar archaic buildings with the Dark more open to modern construction and decor.

Perhaps more unexpected though was the occupant. He was not a being of class or regal strength. Instead sitting with calm detachment was a rather young, thin man in a long black trench-coat. Face decorated with eyeliner and a small tattoo and dangling chains hanging from both his coat and the leather boots visible underneath.

He immediately and enthusiastically sprang up upon her entrance into the room.

"You the babysitter dear little Evie sent?" His tone was rife with false enthusiasm covering sarcastic condescension. "Not a very strapping thing. Hardly matters though, I'm quite capable of handling myself anyway. The name is Vex, by the way."

"Bo." She returned the introduction. "And that isn't what the Morrigan seems to think."

The man, apparently Vex, laughed bitterly. "Our little Marquis would just love to see me dead sweet cheeks. Unfortunately for her I just can't help but find myself beloved by the Dark Elders. Letting me die, or killing me, alongside every other self-important fuddy would make her look incompetent. Now I can only guess that she knows by know that isn't a problem, but 'protecting' me means she can claim some small victory." He smirked infuriatingly. "Sorry girl, but you've just been made into a political pawn."

"Jokes on you: I don't care. As long as she pays me what I asked, then you can play all the politics you want." Bo casually leaned back against the rich wooden wall.

He laughed. "Good for you! You might just be one of the precious few fools who make something out of a deal with that bitch. I wouldn't count on it though. Evony has a way of making sure that nothing ever turns out quite right."

"Why don't we just agree that I guard and you ignore me, okay?" Bo bristled at the implication that further difficulties would ensure her life could never get back on track.

"Oh but that's just no fun! I've already had to reschedule my day. I'll be terribly lost. Unless that is you're good with a crop?" He suggestively quirked an eyebrow, which was thoroughly shot down by a withering glare from Bo. "Right then. See?"

Seeing that he would get no further response from the succubus the young man settled back into his chair and waited.

" _Am I really here to guard some Hot Topic reject with a poorly done British accent?"_ Bo rather bitterly marveled to herself. Certainly he wasn't the worst company in the world she had to admit, kind of like a sleazier Kenzi. But this man was a VIP to the Dark Elders? He looked like he should be on the bottom rung of a High School social ladder, not supernatural world leader material.

True to her word though she truly did not care. If they wanted this silly bastard alive, then live he would. If he was telling the truth—and with what she has seen Bo felt no reason to doubt he had power in spite of his ridiculous look—then this should be no problem. Nonetheless she would take no risks. He could easily be underestimating the risk.

In spite of her earlier request, after mulling things over for a bit Bo actually broke the welcome silence.

"What kind of fae are you anyway? It could help in guarding you."

The question seemed to make his grin even wider. Without a word he lifted his palm, Bo suddenly felt her body being pulled against her will like a puppet. She tried to struggle, but found she could only slow the pull as she jerkily stumbled over to him. Ultimately falling into his lap.

"I'm what they call a mesmer."

Feeling herself free Bo immediately leapt off of him.

"Don't" She snarled. "Do that again."

She returned to were she was leaning before.

"However," She spoke, trying to calm herself down. "I see how that could be useful. Now we _should_ only have to worry about seeing the opponent in the first place."

And so the process of waiting began. Bo scoped out potential weak spots, unfortunately in a house like that it proved too many to count. The very sitting room they were in had four old fashioned windows, two doorways, and a fireplace.

For better or worse vex seemed entirely disinterested in doing anything with her around. Simply relaxing in his chair, often laying down sideways dangling over the arms, and enjoying Bo's antsy discomfort. Eventually though, even he seemed to bore of it.

"I'd really rather hoped for a death squad by now. They really know how to ruin a man's Tuesday. I can't even fathom how Evie figured she knew the very day anyhow." He drawled. Bo was about to respond when a loud and fast series of faint thuds interrupted her. Like someone running possibly.

"What is-" She started to call out, dashing farther into the room and next Vex. Even that was cut off though when one of the windows exploded inward. By the time either of them processed what was happening a body was already lying in the middle of the room atop the shattered glass. It appeared to have flung itself through the window.

Both fae simply stared for a moment, in spite of their experience neither quite ready for this flagrant and suicidal an attack. That gave it—her, now that Bo could see clearly—an opportunity to leap up again.

But then it stopped.

"It doesn't matter what." She heard Vex' strained voice behind coming from behind. "Just that we kill it."

Turning back Bo saw her flamboyant charge holding out his hand, much like when he jacked her body. Clearly he had reacted in time.

Knowing precisely what he intended Bo drew one of her knives and carefully stepped towards the assassin. Now with the time to clearly look she could tell the woman was an ordinary looking Caucasian brunette, probably in her late twenties.

" _Something smells... fuck!"_

Bo inhaled an unpleasant chemical stink. She could faintly see a white mist emanating from the assassin. Almost immediately she felt woozy, her head pounding in agony. Wildly reaching out she grabbed an end table to support herself.

"Good lord, what is that?" Vex' whining cry pierced through the haze of pain.

"Whoever wanted you dead knew your power. Can't you just make it fucking kill itself?" The succubus barely managed to gasp out as she fought to resist collapsing.

"I'd love to dear." He too was clearly barely standing at this point. His voice forced and slow. "But someone else is controlling it too. Something not right in its soul. All I can do just to... hold it." His speech grew more forced and exhausted.

" _Maybe..."_

Bo pushed forward, letting herself collapse right next to the paralyzed creature. Reaching out her hand she desperately channeled any remaining power she could tap, and struggling through the pain touched the creatures ankle.

She could feel it-her. The emptiness. A near total absence of _chi_. She had failed to even notice when it crashed through the window and then everything was a struggle to survive, but this woman was a hollow shell. A being drained of almost everything that normally makes one fae or human.

But still she found it; that barest thread on which this woman was surviving. Coaxing through the ephemeral grasp that was already controlling it—no time to ask what or why—she stroked that soul to calm.

Tranquility.

The gas stopped. The air began to clear.

Bo let herself slip into the darkness secure in her victory.

* * *

" _Oh fuck..."_

As Bo gradually found awakening she wished she wasn't. The headache only got worse. Like the kind of blistering hangover she only had to deal with after the vanishingly rare failed hunts.

"Ah! My great savior is awakened. I had the luck to breathe rather less of the gas, not being the one to run right into it-thanks for that by the way—so I'm already quite fine. You, on the other hand, look like the victim of a Soviet gulag on the way out. Trust me, I would know." Vex blisteringly pretentious voice only worsened her already awful rising.

"Can't talk. Head feels like scrambled eggs." She mumbled out, curling into her pillow. Then realizing she **had** a pillow which meant he'd brought her to a bed.

"So why exactly did you use your power instead of just trying to stab her?" Vex promptly ignored her by asking.

"Ugh." Bo pushed herself up a bit realizing she wouldn't be getting any peace anyways. "I'm no scientist, but I figured if it was releasing some toxic gas then it was probably pretty similar to a skunk or the like. Fae, animals, nature, that kind of thing. Most defenses in nature only go off when stressed. I was so weak if I stabbed it I might have only made it worse."

Her charge smirked. "You really are amazing. I couldn't override whoever was controlling that thing, but you just slipped right through. Oh, don't worry. The Morrigan may not give a shit about my opinion, but I shall see to it she knows you did your job. Meanwhile, since it seems being released from control made that zombie a tad more coherent, I will be playing around with some very enhanced interrogation methods I've been wanting to try. From both sides actually"

"TMI. Now let me get some rest." She mumbled

"You do that. Just leave when your ready. That is if you don't want to help make up that canceled appointment I mentioned."

Bo just ignored him and went back to sleep.

* * *

As instructed Bo simply quietly slipped out of the manor after feeling fit to stand again. Although she most certainly had no desire to investigate the sounds coming from deep inside the building, she did admit to feeling something of a kindred spirit in Vex. Not only could he too control people, but he also clearly felt no inhibitions or obligations to using it. The encounter was oddly pleasant compared to her other recent meetings.

And now it was time to put to rest some of those meetings.

The Morrigan had left no business address, but it hardly mattered. Bo knew she would get the word and come find her. So she sent Kenzi away and lounged around the house waiting. Sure enough, a knock on the door came.

"Well haven't you been a good little girl.' The regal woman wasted no time in starting the moment Bo answered. "Both of the vile little creatures survived. I can't say I wasn't hoping you would fail on Vex, but letting us interrogate the assassin more than makes up for it. Bravo."

" _Oh yeah. I was actually_ _ **supposed**_ _to capture it alive. Well, lucky break."_

"I actually already have your payment as promised. Follow me."

"You can't just bring it here?" Bo asked annoyed.

"I could; but I don't want to. Push your luck and I might just break this, and your other pretty little toy."

She swept them out of the house towards a waiting limousine. Which looked almost as absurd in the crumbling ruins of a neighborhood as the Morrigan herself. As always wearing a dress, this time of black silk and slit down the side, probably worth much more than the car.

A chauffeur was waiting to let them in. An enormous bald man who looked almost comical in his tuxedo. He needed no signal to start driving.

"Champagne?" Evony offered after they both decided on where to sit. She reached over and pulled two glasses from a mini-bar.

"No thank you. I've learned from experience who not to accept drinks from."

"Aah! Thank you. It makes me feel so young again, you implying I would have to date rape you to get you in bed. I remember back when everything wasn't so easy." She looked wistful for a moment before pouring her own drink and putting the other glass away.

The rest of the car ride felt rather uncomfortable, not a common sensation for the succubus, before they finally arrived. Stepping out of the car and its deeply tinted windows revealed them to be in the cities wealthy downtown business center out front of an enormous modern tower of glass and steel.

The Morrigan promptly stepped out and led them in. Passing by reception and security she didn't even deign to speak a word, simply nodding or waving her hand to be let by. Eventually they reached an out of place richly carved dark wooden door on a particularly lonely, desolate floor of the building.

Her richly adorned older host smiled. "Your reward is in there."

She placed her hand on the knob. "I don't know what you could have done to earn it. But I give you the Ash's very own human pet."

She swung the door open to reveal a lavishly decorated bedroom. Paneled in mahogany, lit by a crystal chandelier, decorated with busts and furniture from bygone eras, the room was everything that could possibly be in absolute contrast to the building containing it. All surrounding an enormous four-poster bed clad in red silk sheets and deep velvet throw pillows.

It was almost enough of an excess of decadence to hide the blonde woman standing defiantly in the far corner of the room.

"I give you the positively ravishing Doctor Lauren Lewis."


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to have a quick AN last chapter but forgot do to uploading so late.  
Anyway, I just meant to say I hope you enjoyed seeing another character from the show (Vex). One problem I have with a lot of fics is focusing only on the main couple. I know the point of shipping is to, well ship. But this can feel isolated and repetitive, so I try to keep some other characters appearing (such as Dyson) in addition to having a wider main cast (Kenzi, Lauren, and the Morrigan).**

* * *

 **Lady of the Night Part 5**

" _Oh yes. Finally!"_

Bo stepped into the room with a predatory leer on her face. She crept across the richly adorned floor towards the blonde doctor. However her targets face betrayed no fear as she simply leveled a cold glare towards the succubus.

" _That_ _ **bitch**_ _! Why won't she just give up? I think deserve a win!"_

By the time she reached Lauren, Bo was seething with rage. She reached out, grabbed hold of the doctor, and much to both her and the Morrigan's, who until now had still been standing in the doorway with a condescending smirk, surprise roughly flung the blonde to the floor. Precisely the moment she impacted it was followed up by a brutal kick to the stomach, sending her flying several feet across the ground.

Once she had tumbled to a stop Lauren contracted into a fetal position dry heaving from the blow. Bo was not placated however, marching towards her beaten opponent in a cold fury. She felt no joy in this—having been honest when she once said causing pain was of no pleasure in itself for her—but for some reason could not suppress her feelings of anger. Some kind of petulant outrage over being rejected and defeated.

And so she grabbed onto Lauren's right hand. Pulling the helpless tearful woman's fingers straight she proceeded to bend them backwards in order to snap them.

"That is the best you can do? I expected much better from a succubus." A voice from the doorway interrupted her. "You have nearly endless power of lust and seduction. Yet the moment you finally have a challenge—a real challenge—all you can think to do is smash it like a spoiled child? I am disappointed in you." Bo looked up to see the Morrigan stepping towards her as she knelt over her victim.

"I was doing just fine for myself without any of you. I didn't **need** any of this!" She growled out in anger. Her voice gradually rising into a enraged cry by the end.

"Honey, I've lived over a thousand years and run a multi-billion dollar media empire. Don't talk to me about 'doing fine for yourself'. And what you 'need' is to grow up. Trust me: If **I'm** telling you that you are a selfish bitch then something is very wrong with you. But I can honestly say you are the most petulant childish person I have ever met. You think just because a woman says no you can… what? Beat her to death?"

She gestured to the battered Lauren.

"For creatures like us 'no' is a challenge. A game to make it yes. People are toys you earn. The right to take, make, and break. You, however, just expect to be given every little thing you want." The Morrigan finished her speech with a pointed gaze of disappointment.

Bo sat there for a moment, having dropped Lauren's hand, before standing up and facing Evony.

"How dare you judge me. I bet you knew what you were. You didn't have to imagine what kind of monster you must be. Fuck you!"

The two glared at each other. Bo stomped forward, she reached out as if to hit her smug adversary. However at the last moment roughly grabbed hold of the back of her head and forced her into a passionate kiss.

The exchange was as volatile as any between the two fae. More a fight than a kiss as their lips and tongues struggled for dominance. Heated and breathless Bo pulled out just long enough to push Evony onto the enormous bed before herself diving back in.

The succubus struggled to shuck off her own jacket and vest and reached behind her lovers back. Her hand was stopped on the way though.

"This dress cost more than the whole building." The Morrigan husked out rather breathlessly. "Just in case you were thinking of ripping it off."

"You do it now, or I will." Bo panted out in response.

The older woman listened; shucking off the dress probably more roughly than would be considered responsibly for a multi-million dollar piece, now irreplaceable for the designer having died over a hundred years ago. Bo opted not to wait for a similar complaint about the black silk bra underneath, simply ripping it off in a single smooth motion.

It was no surprise to see the Morrigan had as perfect a body under her clothing as in it. Bo found herself briefly marveling at her opponent's beauty before lunging and biting down onto one of her rather well-defined nipples.

"Fuck!" She moaned. Bo found herself pushed off as her lover flipped them over, attempting to regain a position of dominance. Evony pulled herself up, grabbing onto the elm headboard, and straddled Bo's face.

"Time to use your real talents." She peered down at the succubus with an anticipatory smirk.

Rather than protest Bo chose to fight back in a manner more in tune with her nature. Now she had time to take in the view; noticing obvious sights, such as Evony was wearing a garter belt and stockings, as she took in the view of the dark fae leader's most intimate parts. Even now though she afforded only a brief moments examination, in part to increase her partner's tension, before lunging in.

"Oh! That's a good girl." Evony briefly moaned before petting the succubus' head in condescending praise.

Bo was not merely a master of sex. She was a succubus, literally a creature of sexual energy. Taking control of the situation should be effortless.

But it seemed Evony was a creature of control.

Bo simply channeled her anger into redoubling her efforts. Although she knew from long experience that clichés such as vaginas tasting like honey are never true, certainly some partners can obviously be much more appealing. And the Morrigan was a great deal more appealing than most.

Evony grabbed Bo's hair and pulled her face tightly into her core.

"Oh yes you little bitch. You're every bit as good as I hoped. Just keep doing what you were born to do. No reason for a bunch of living sex toys like your kind to be concerned with anything else."

Her degrading words only fueled Bo's fire. Anger and lust burned as one in their sex born of conflict. Bo decided it was time to finish this. She reached up and slipped two fingers into the Morrigan's ready center. Rapidly pumping with her talented and well practiced fingers she fed as much energy as possible directly to her lover's core while simultaneously licking her exposed clit.

"Ah!" The Morrigan screamed out in pleasure and collapsed backwards. Momentarily she just laid there, panting while catching her breath.

Bo took advantage of the opportunity by throwing Evony onto her back. Grabbing one of the many nearby silky baubles decorating the room she swiftly and firmly tied her arms to the solid antique bedposts.

"My turn." She whispered to the recovering Morrigan.

Bo looked to the nightstands around the bed, figuring that there was little question what they contained. She was right. A myriad of toys in all shapes and sizes littered the drawers. Much like the room itself they seemed to originate from across many eras of human history; shining steel and plastic sitting alongside carved wood and horn. Rather than spend time marveling at the collection though, she simply grabbed a simple harness with a piece already attached. Turning back to her mature lover she slipped the harness up her legs snugly into place.

"What _are_ you doing?" The Morrigan—now fully recovered—asked, her voice betraying slight confusion and amusement.

"We both know you were not going to return the favor. I'm just taking my due."

"I'm hurt!" She mocked. "You just have no faith in me. Obviously I'm a courteous lover, not to mention talented."

"I think it's time for you to be quiet."

Bo sank down onto the artificial phallus and clamped her mouth to the Morrigan's. Feeling around her _chi_ she found ample sexual energy still flowing through her lover and began the feed. She reveled in the sensation, riding her lover will simultaneously feeding created a glorious loop of pleasure. One which she rarely got to experience considering most of the men she fed from were not exactly fulfilling experiences but rather involved draining a clumsy, drunk date-rapist behind some bar. The women were rarer when she was hunting and usually, like her recent experience with the college girls, were not exactly planned but impromptu opportunities.

This, however, gave her the full range of sensation. Bo moved faster, losing herself in the fullness and satiation. Drunk on her partner's heights of sexual pleasure as much as her own.

"Yes!" She incoherently cried out. Breaking off the feed she bit down on Evony's shoulder and again flooded her with arousal; needing to feel both of them climax at once.

It worked.

* * *

The Morrigan was the first to move, a simple tug of the arms effortlessly ripping her silk binds.

"You couldn't have just done that immediately?" Bo mumbled out from her pillow.

"Honey, I like it a lot rougher than you can offer. No offense." She smirked, rubbing her wrists slightly. "Still, I'm sure you can learn."

"Wait a minute where's Lauren?" Bo suddenly jolted up looking around the room in a panic.

"Don't worry." Evony laughed. "Building security here handles Basilisks, even your brilliant doctor is safe and sound. I just left the door open so she would have better things to do than interrupt us, possibly with some uncouth assault on my person."

"Where is she?"

"You just head back to that… home" She clearly struggled even calling it that. 'of yours and she will be delivered. Trust me, the Ash would never brook me keeping her and I can't afford an all out war."

"Whatever." Bo mumbled while sitting up and pulling on her clothes. "Just make sure she's there tonight."

"And unharmed."

"What?"

"And unharmed. You didn't bother to mention that I should need to deliver her in one piece."

"Sure that too." She called back, already walking out the door.

* * *

"You can come in now." The Morrigan called out once the succubus was safely out of earshot.

She smiled to herself as the doctor slipped out from where she had been eavesdropping behind the door, too tired to be embarrassed over being caught.

"Why would you try to help me? Particularly if you're sending me back to her." Lauren practically spat out the final word.

Evony sighed dramatically. "I like you. Quite a bit. You have a precise scientific mind. That is to say: exactly the kind of mind I cannot feed off of nor influence. It makes you a challenge, an astonishingly beautiful challenge at that."

"You don't do things because you like people." Even as she said that though the doctor blushed faintly at the compliment. Experiencing the only civil, meaningful, conversation in… days? Months? Either way it had been far too long and she was enjoying the opportunity.

"Lie down over here." The Morrigan patted the bed next to her. Lauren complied, figuring it hardly mattered if she was in here already.

"I'm literally the living manifestation of artists madness and nightmares. I don't think many people, even my own, think about that. Why do I do what I do?"

"Vanity." Lauren stated matter-of-factly.

"True." The regal woman replied, beginning to fiddle with the blonde's hair. "All art is vanity. And I am the obsession. The overriding need for worship. Maybe I need your recognition?"

"But you don't. You don't really care what anyone feels do you?"

"No. I have lived through over three thousand years of artists. I know more poems and songs suited to describe your beauty than all the world's libraries could even hold. But even if I used the words of poets to describe it in ways that would bring you to tears, I can never feel empathy. Even when she was about to break you, I just couldn't care about the pain and fear you were feeling. All I knew was I might lose that cute little doctor I still need."

"So you admit you were lying about liking me." The doctor probed.

Evony laughed. "Way off base I'm afraid. I said I don't care what _you_ feel. _I_ feel just fine. An old lover of mine from somewhere around 13th century Italy wrote a pretty good one for the occasion:

 _You are the Icarus to my Daedalus. The passion to my creation. And to love me, was to fly too close to the sun. So tell me now; are you ready to soar again?_

We were being hunted by the Church. They found out about a few of my livelier parties I'm afraid. Of course I struck a deal and turned him over. But that's another story."

"And what was the point of any of that to begin with?" Lauren asked confused.

"It could be that I'm my own favorite topic of conversation. But I do like you. It just won't really help you. Now go off to that little succubus. I do hope she took my advice to heart."

"Please don't do this to me. Bo is a monster. She only wants to own me as some kind of sick trophy. Proof that she won." Lauren sat upright knocking the Morrigan's hand aside and begged.

"I think that describes all of my own relationships perfectly." Evony laughed. "Besides, most of what I told her was directed at you: I can't keep you around. And of course there is the little matter you can help me with…"

Lauren sighed. "Of course."

"Bo will be offered another job by the Ash soon. I need you to make sure she accepts. Trust me that it will help you nearly as much as me…"

* * *

Lauren was dropped off at the hideout by the same massive chauffeur who had dropped Bo and the Morrigan off at the building. She left with a simple nod of thanks that he acknowledged with a sympathetic smile.

And so she stepped into the crumbling house for the second time, a time no less frightening than the first.

" _Good god how does she live here?"_ Laurenmarveled at the exposed sections of wall leaking afternoon sunlight into the desolate halls. She could actually feel the midday breeze drifting through the slats of wood still holding the structure together.

In spite of the urge to run away she continued down the hall until finally reaching the turn into the living room. Her heart clenched in fear, she could already hear clicking, shuffling, and mumbling betraying the presence of an occupant. Lauren carefully leaned around the corner to spy what she was doing.

"Hey Dr. Hotpants!"

"Agh!" Lauren stumbled, shocked by the voice of the occupant.

Awkwardly standing up and shuffling into the room she exhaled a breath, relieved to see the succubus was clearly away. The presence of this strange young goth in rather ridiculous knee-high leather boots however was rather confusing. For her part though, she seemed more interested pounding away on some video game controller than the woman sneaking into the house.

"Uhm, well… Who exactly are you? Her thrall?"

" _Stupid! What kind of question is that?"_ Lauren immediately chastised herself.

The girl laughed.

"No. I'm Kenzi. Her BFF. Bobo is out for the moment. I don't think she realized you were going to arrive so quick. Anyway, I hope you two worked things out alright this time." The moment she finished the girl's eyes flicked back to the screen and she cursed under her breath. Apparently answering distracted her from the game too long.

"Wait, she has human friends? How is that even possible? And no: she tried to kill me." Lauren rolled up her shirt slowly, gradually revealing the ugly darkening purple bruise where she had been kicked in the stomach.

Kenzi immediately dropped the came controller and patted the couch next to her as a gesture for Lauren to sit.

"Oh no, not again! Okay, girl time. Right now."

Although slightly confused, Lauren took the offer and sat down next to the girl.

" _I have no idea who this is. Or even how safe they are for that matter."_

"You alright?" Kenzi immediately snuggled the doctor's head into her shoulder and held her tight.

"Yes?" Lauren sighed, flustered. Realizing that ultimately, this girl's response to her situation probably made more sense than her own. Someone had just started to savagely beat her after all.

At this point though, she was starting to just feel numb to the stress. And Bo wasn't even the only problem. The Ash, her project, the fact she was a woman in her thirties who hadn't had a friend in any non-romantic sense of the word since high school.

All of that started to catch up.

"Maybe? I don't know. What I do know is that your 'BFF' is trying to kill me and I'm technically her property."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it." Kenzi shrugged. A withering glare from Lauren sent her backtracking. "Alright! Alright! I know, I probably should have ditched this place weeks ago."

"Why in the world would you stay here anyway? It makes no sense to me. Bo is insane and your life is constantly in danger just by staying here."

Kenzi let out a long sigh.

"Yeah well, maybe I should explain a little bit about Bo that I've picked up. Basically she had no idea that she was a succubus until finding out by killing someone. So she ran away from home. Now to make a long story short, or 'cause I don't know the details, she had to work out on her own what all this made her. So what would you think?"

"Huh?" It took Lauren a moment to realize that was actually a question.

"Well if fed by doing the dirty and killed your partners what would you think?" Kenzi inquired.

"Without knowledge of fae? Well I suppose some sort of genetic mutation or hybrid. Most of her effects are quite plausible with sufficient pheromones, potentially even death after mating. The intake of sustenance provides the only true conundrum." Lauren posited.

"Oh my god; You're a total nerd!" Kenzi's enthusiastic shout broke Lauren's train of thought.

"Okay. I'm… not sure how to respond to that." The doctor mumbled.

"Sorry babe, instinct. Anyway, the right answer to my question was some kind of demon. Bo developed some kind of story to herself about being a demon, or having a demon inside of her, even I don't know all of it. The point is she convinced herself she was evil. I mean, who wouldn't when everyone kinda dies around you?"

"I suppose that does make a sort of sense." Lauren pondered.

"Right? I mean, she literally is a succubus. Fae, demon, it's really kind of arbitrary. So, now the big problem. Bo could get anything she wanted. If anybody ever said 'no' she could just turn on some sex juice and change their mind. At the same time she could never really be a part of the world. Last question: What does being socially isolated but given everything make you?"

"She's just a spoiled brat…" It dawned on the doctor. Or more precisely, her own suspicions from earlier were explained and confirmed.

"Exactamundo. I may love my little succu-Bo, but she is a **total** bitch. Absolutely no idea that anybody else has feelings, opinions, or the right to have a say in anything. Lions don't go worrying about bison do they?"

"I don't think lions and bison even-"

"Yada-yada, predator/prey, Jungle Jim. You get the picture." Kenzi cut the doctor's protest short. "The point is people are just food to her. And as a hopelessly self-entitled bully she gets whatever food she wants. But _you_ Lauren, your different. You managed to avoid her charms every time. And that _infuriated_ her. I think you may just be the one thing that can make Bo grow up."

The blonde shook her head. "Look, you're nice, and I would like to help you; but I'm not here to help somebody grow up. I have- **had** " she corrected herself "my own life. It may not have been much, but at least it was my own choice."

Kenzi saw the pained look on the doctor's face and couldn't help but feel a pang of both curiosity and sympathy.

"What was it back there that kept you with the Ash anyway? I mean, clearly if you got stuff tp knock out Bo like that they weren't keeping you on too tight a leash."

Kenzi noticed tears forming at the edge of the doctor's eyes as she suddenly looked away.

"I- I was looking to help someone very special." She choked out.

The goth hugged her closer. "I'm so sorry. I know you didn't pick this. And it really isn't your fault. Frankly, none of this is something you should have to deal with. But you do. So now you can deal with it running away, I don't care what a bunch of fairies think; you're clearly smart enough to take care of yourself. Or..."

She held for a dramatic pause.

"You can face it head on. No more running. No more hiding. And trust me, as a street kid I know running away just slows it down, usually also makes it worse. But trouble will always catch up."

The two of them just sat there on the couch awhile after she finished her speech. Lauren was too tired to move and Kenzi was not interested in making her. Eventually though the doctor stirred.

"Your right. I need to reclaim my life. It's been far too long already. The Ash, Bo, diseases, criminal records; I've been letting my life be ruled for so long now without giving a say. Even those choices I claimed to make were barely my own. Maybe I just need to stand my ground and tell them to stop." Lauren pronounced with determination.

"Oh thank god! I ignored that speech from my corrections officers so many times I figured it never works." Kenzi joked, earning a scowl from Lauren. "Oops, sorry. Wrong time."

"So then. If I'm sticking around I might as well cook something. I don't think I've eaten in… somewhere around three days?" She looked around. "Is there a kitchen here even? And sanitary food? All of my girlfriends said my muffins are fantastic."

"Oh my god!" Kenzi moaned. "If you make me muffins I swear I would totally put out for you. And I'm 100% straight."

Lauren laughed, already finding her way to an oven and rifling through the cupboards. "No need to put out, I've already had enough of that. Just stay the only sane thing around here."

"Can do."

"Hey?" She asked after a moments pause. "Am I like the gay-guy best friends straight girls keep around? Only I'm the straight girl best friend gay girls keep around? Wait, no that doesn't quite work…"

Lauren politely ignored her.

* * *

 **P.S. I think I'm one of few femslash writers not too shy to to incorporate toys who doesn't just go all out and do g!p.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for missing May everybody. Hope you're all still here.**

 **I would like to thank the guest reviewer who commented that was the third chapter in a row where Bo narrowly failed to get Lauren. I get your point, it seems like repetitive teasing. The point is; it feels that way to Bo too. That is kind of the point of the story.**

 **I could have had Bo just capture Lauren and hot bondage sex ensues, that might have even been a pretty hot story. But Lauren giving in would be OOC or very convoluted. And if she just raped Lauren we wouldn't have much of a story (and what we have would be pretty disturbing).**

 **Bo is never going to suddenly become a good person here. Then she wouldn't be a true succubus. But she does have to earn Lauren. If not by deserving her as a person then at least growing clever enough to manipulate her. Who knows how? But at this point she has still just been treating her as any old human prey. Something I think any fan of the show will know she is not.**

 **Lady of the Night Part 6**

While Kenzi and Lauren were having there conversation, Bo had decided to cool off at the Dahl instead of returning home immediately. It wasn't the first time, she had become well acquainted with the place in a relatively short time, but today her mood was peculiarly sour.

" _I let her dupe me. I had her, and she got away again."_

Bo had been stewing over the fact she had been effectively tricked by the Morrigan. It hadn't taken long after the thrill of victory and knowing Lauren was still going to be hers had worn off for her to realize that Evony had purposely diverted her attentions onto herself.

" _Three times. That's all three strikes."_

Of course Bo realized she could still go home. If she forced the matter eventually she would succeed, there was no way she was going to believe a higher power was interfering or some other nonsense. But simply being so soundly and repeatedly beaten was disconcerting.

" _Spoiled brat."_

The Morrigan's taunts echoed in her head.

" _Am I really that terrible? I live, I feed, I never asked for help. And what I take I earn from the hunt. If I believe I deserve Lauren then it's because I earned her like any victim. Well, I will still earn her that is."_

That was of course the fundamental problem: prey is never supposed to be that hard. Bo was beginning to wonder, on the one hand whether it was worth it, and on the other hand what it meant about her if she gave up and decided it wasn't worth it.

And some small part of her was beginning to wonder if maybe she would need to come up with something other than prey or whatever Kenzi counted as to categorize people as.

Then she heard someone sitting down next to her.

"Hard day?" The familiar voice of the wolf shifter Dyson cut into her stressed contemplations.

"It had its ups and downs." She mumbled. From the corner of her eye she could see the whistling on was there as well., chatting up girls of by the billiards tables.

He grunted in agreement. "They all do."

He then just cradled his drink and kept to himself. Bo was shocked, she knew he wanted her. As a master reader of auras his desire was obvious in their previous encounters, regardless of how bristly and stunted his interactions with people seemed to be. However now he seemed to have simply… stopped.

" _Is that what people mean by 'move on'?"_

"Dyson, would you describe me as spoiled brat?" The question blurted out before she could even think it over.

Maybe it was hearing it from someone she thought of as like herself. Not in a positive way perhaps, but with the same predatory spirit.

"I still barely know you. But I can say this: the warrior I saw fighting twice now was no child." He did not even look away from his drink to answer.

There was a moment of silence before either person spoke.

"Problems with prey?" The wolf broke from silence first.

"I guess. " Bo released a heavy sigh. "It barely makes sense anymore. I capture them, trick them, trap them, nothing works. Why do I even care? If I want to win so bad why am I even here? Shouldn't I just try again harder? But it just feels like I'm fated to lose."

The wolf grimly laughed. "Trust me; if there are two things I know as a wolf it's prey and fate. You might as well tell me the story. I won't judge, I have seen much more terrible things than you could ever tell."

Bo shrugged. "Can't hurt. I'm not exactly afraid of you cuffing me."

And so she told him the story. Everything she had done since he had seen her fight during her induction into the fae. Every meeting with Doctor Lauren Lewis.

The wolf showed no response as he listened to the story. He barely seemed interested, but then again Bo realized she had never seem him look interested in any of their meetings yet.

He still hadn't responded by the time she completed the story. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke up.

"You know as a Succubus you have more power than just forcing people to feel lust correct?"

It sounded like a rhetorical question, but Bo had no idea how to respond. "What does that even mean? I'm pretty sure I have a good grasp of what I can do."

He released a disappointed sounding breath.

"Trick!" He called the familiar face of the bartender over. It was clear to both of them he had already heard the conversation so Dyson just cut to the chase. "Why don't you give a long overdue lesson to our friend here?"

By this point Bo was very confused and curious as to what a diminutive bartender had to do with her problem. Even if despite her limited experience she had already noticed he had some pull with the local fae.

When he actually turned to face her Trick looked almost embarrassed, as he had been called out for something he shouldn't have done. Even Dyson seemed a little confused by his response. Finally though he spoke up.

"You are right of course. There are some things I should have taught you a very long time ago. A succubus is a creature of more than just lust. They—you—are creatures of seduction, lust, sexual power, and by extension love. You don't have to be a demon, any fae, just like any person, has the power to choose who they want to be. Dyson, Hale, and myself are all fine examples of that. You need to learn to embrace your powers beyond the obvious ones."

After he finished talking he simply nodded to her and went back to serving drinks.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that didn't teach me anything." Bo griped.

Dyson shook his head in exasperation.

"Look. Fate is a thing. But it still relies on us, the people, making the same old choices. Even when we know we are heading for disaster. Trust that I know what I'm talking about when I say you are heading for disaster right now. Think about it: How would you seduce somebody _**without**_ your powers? Make them fall in love with you another way."

"I'm not looking to build a relationship here." The succubus snapped.

"You're sure as hell trying for something. I don't really care what. If you don't want a knife in your neck one night from an angry and desperate scientist, then I recommend a little subtlety."

"Alright fine." Bo huffed. "I'll try charm. Longer term charm than it takes to cop a magical feel that is. If it means I stop feeling like a loser then anything's worth it."

"Good." The wolf-man smiled. "Oh, the Ash is looking to run another job by you. I'm sure somebody will be talking to you about that soon."

"I'll be on the lookout." Bo downed the last of her drink and with a simple nod for goodbye left the bar.

* * *

The trip home was uneventful. Although Bo's mind was still roiling with concerns and self-doubts, neither feelings she was well acquainted with experiencing, she managed to return to the house.

Crossing the threshold she was rather surprised at the sight inside. Not to mention the smell.

"Ah!" Kenzi jumped back a tad. "Oh, hey Bo-bee." She greeted rather nervously.

Kenzi and Lauren had been sitting on the couch casually chatting. Not something that should be a grand shocking event perhaps. But Lauren getting time alone with anybody around her was dangerous.

" _She could try to turn Kenzi against me. Hell, she could even poison her or take her hostage as leverage. I need to isolate her. Just like any pick up."_

The two briefly locked eyes. The Doctor's face unreadable, the Succubus' slightly nervous yet determined.

"Bo."

"Lauren."

Fortune seemed to be smiling on her as Kenzi took the problem out of her hands.

"Well, I'll just let you two catch up. I'm sure you've got loads of not-killing-each-other stuff to talk about. Be in my room if anyone needs me!" She skipped off, awkwardly escaping the even more awkward tense reunion between the two enemies.

Bo was starting to search her mind for the best line to start with before being distracted by that smell again. Fresh, welcoming, homey.

"Is that bread?" She asked confused.

"Fresh baked muffins. There are some on the counter." Lauren's voice was even and unemotional.

Bo spotted the tin of muffins, grabbed one, and took a bite. It proved to be wondrously fluffy and delicious.

"Mh!" She groaned. "Amazing."

The succubus sat down on the couch next to Lauren. She was glad for the distraction to help with breaking the ice. Although the doctor was still glaring at her, it was less intently and coldly.

"Look." She started. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I… shouldn't have done that."

"What? Tried to kill me? Or just the trying to snap off my fingers part?" The bitterness in Lauren's voice was entirely proportional to her words.

"All of it. Look, I realized that we've been moving down a dangerous path. I don't want anyone getting killed. So you don't need to worry about me making any more moves on you." Bo quelled any of her own outrage, knowing that calming Lauren down was the most important step.

"No. 'We' are not on any path at all. 'You' kept trying to seduce me, or rape me, and even kill me. The only reason I'm sitting in this house is because you actually _**purchased**_ me. Do you even realize anymore how you treat other people? That the very fact I am still willing to talk to you is nearly insane after what you have done to me?" The doctor's words sounded like an angry but desperate plea.

"Alright." Bo sighed. "I was the one at fault."

" _Of course 'fault' may not be the right word. But I failed to catch you. So close enough."_

"Could you tell me something though?" She continued. "What was it tying you to the Ash's lab? If you were his slave then clearly somebody already claimed you once. My purchasing you just would not have been so disturbing on its own, among other things the Ash is no kinder than me. So: what **did** you have there?"

Lauren leaned back into the couch and exhaled deeply. "It seems I'm stuck here anyway…"

She paused at length before continuing. "It was my girlfriend. My girlfriend is in that complex."

Bo was actually left speechless. "You had a girlfriend? Is it one of the fae? Wait, your gay?! You don't look like-"

The doctor directed a deadpan glare her way. "Really? Are you a terrible person on **every** level? You're the one who came after me after all."

"Okay, point taken."

"Now, to your other question." The doctor got back to the topic with a solemn face. "It was a fae. It's a… long story. But she's asleep now, underneath the lab. Has been for five years." She looked to be on the verge of tears. Almost exactly the same look she had as when Bo told her she had been sold.

" _Perfect!"_ Bo was gleeful on the inside. _"I think I have found the perfect opening."_

The succubus made sure to look gravely serious before speaking up.

"What if I could get her back for you? Or you back to her? I'm almost certain I could trade something to the Ash that would get back access to the lab. At the very least if your willing to share anything you find with his people. I might even be able to get you limited access to the Morrigan's resources too. You could resume whatever it was you were doing better than ever."

"You can't just make everything better." Lauren wearily cautioned her. "But… That would go a long way towards helping."

Bo finished her muffin; actually it was her second, she hadn't even noticed grabbing another. The two then sat silently for many minutes: Bo thinking about the future and Lauren trying to forget the past. Eventually the fae woman stood up to finally seek some actual sleep.

"Thank you." Lauren grasped her hand on the way out. "I needed a break from all of this. I- I was just so tired. I think I was just about to give up. On everything. So at least for giving me one nights rest; thank you."

Bo was honestly shocked. It had never even occurred to her how tired Lauren must have been. Losing her entire life as she knew it, going on the run, the capture. Even a few days can take so much out of somebody.

"It's alright. You can sleep now." She gently patted the human's hand.

The next few days were clearly going to be very fun.

* * *

The next day Bo set out to meet with the Ash. Despite sleeping late, only bothering to get up in time to catch the fae ruler at a reasonable hour, she passed by the doctor still sound asleep on the way out.

It was sorely tempting to make a move, but at this point patiently sticking with a plan seemed a far better move than breaking course and letting something interrupt them yet again. So instead she peacefully left for the Ash's complex.

* * *

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?"

It was the same receptionist as last time who greeted her on the way in.

"No. Maybe if you try a little persuasion we could work something out next time though." She just dropped a sultry wink and kept on walking.

"Ugh." The smartly dressed blonde groaned. "Guards!"

"That will not be necessary Caroline. I have been expecting her." The familiar deep voice of the Ash resonated out from his chamber.

The succubus shot a smug look at the receptionist as she strolled past the arriving guards into the throne room.

The ruler himself was reclining serenely upon the pillared throne. He made no move to address the new arrival.

"So, you wanted me for another mission?" Bo cut straight to the point.

"Yes. You know that succubus you tracked before? And so… skillfully fought. Kill her. And do not fail me this time." The Ash was equally blunt. Never a man to mince words he made his intentions instantly clear.

Bo actually smiled.

" _Killing somebody. Not exactly my usual, but that should help keep my head clear. Could be fun."_

"Can do. But if you want her dead so soon why didn't you just send more backup last time?"

"That is none of your concern. Suffice to say we wanted to learn more of her and her intentions. Now, I want her dead. You will of course be paid handsomely. You might also be interested to know that she held the thrall you fought on that little excursion to the dark of yours. She is known as Aife. An extremely dangerous and violent fae terrorist"

Bo was less than surprised that he knew of her work for the Morrigan. "Sure, whatever you want. She's good as dead. I have a very particular reward I want though…"

* * *

Her next stop was the Dahl Riata. She needed help to track this "Aife". Presumably someone there could help; Dyson, the barkeep, even perhaps another patron. The place seemed to be pretty much the center of fae activity in the area, so somebody would know something about an active local terrorist organization.

Her lofty plans were almost immediately forgotten however, the moment she got through the door.

"Kenzi?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Her little human pet/bff was sitting at one of the tables in the dimly lit gastropub. Not only was that the last person she could possibly have expected to see, but adding to the surprise was fact Kenzi was not alone. That strange whistling cop in the hipster ensemble was sitting with her, clearly they had been chatting.

" _Am I just going to keep on walking in on Kenzi with everyone?"_

"Oh, hey Bobo! Needed to wet your whistle?" Kenzi seemed slightly surprised to see Bo, but shockingly undisturbed.

"What the h-" Bo caught herself, realizing making a scene in a fae bar would be embarrassing and counter-productive. "What are you doing here?" She more politely finished.

"Grabbing some drinks, enjoying the local flavor, you know. Hale here has been great about helping me figure out how this fae stuff works." She gestured at her tablemate, who promptly grinned and tipped his hat.

"Great to see you. You know, in a non-kidnapping scenario. Kenz here has told me a lot about you." He held out his hand.

Bo awkwardly accepted the shake. "Great, charmed I'm sure. Could I please talk to my friend here in private for a moment?"

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll just leave you two ladies to it." Hale picked his drink up from the table and with a polite nod left for the bar.

The moment he was out of earshot Bo laid in.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "You're a human. You can't be safe prancing around fae watering holes. This is crazy! And just what have you been telling that guy anyway?"

The implication that he could not be trusted was obvious.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Boobie-cakes. You tagged me remember?" She gestured to the collar bearing Bo's name around her neck. "Everyone thinks I'm just a pet out doing some chore, it's no big deal. And that guy," She gestured towards Hale. "has been helpful in feeling out the fae climate and lining up jobs. Y'know, if there's ever open time after this whole Lauren thing. Not to mention he's a pretty sweet guy."

Bo felt immediately and irrationally jealous. "You are a pet: _**My**_ pet. You really thought it was okay hanging out at fae bars without my knowledge? With agents of the Ash of all people? How did you ever think that was okay? I can barely even think of how many ways there are to use this against me! What am I going to have to do; keep you chained up?" Her voice started to rise in frustration.

Kenzi, on the other hand, started to look nervous, but also annoyed. "Jeez, what is up with you? You already knew I was leaving to go hang out. You see me leaving almost every day! You work Bo: a lot. Chasing down Lauren and these jobs from the Ash mean I barely see you outside of the bedroom. I need to have a life of some kind for crying out loud!" Her voice started to rise too. More than ready for some much needed venting about their struggling friendship. "If you don't provide one there are a hella lot of other ways."

"A fae club is different than just 'going out'!" The succubus responded aggravated. She could tell this was turning sour. Kenzi was getting angry and emotional, so was she.

" _She could be a very useful asset in making Lauren feel comfortable. Another human and all that. Not to mention the other uses for keeping her around."_

Bo couldn't help but feel she was making excuses. That she really did just want Kenzi around. But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

"But… You're right. I knew you were going out and I should have made the ground rules clear." She sat down at the table. "And we're here now, so no better time than the present for some of that quality time."

Kenzi looked more than a little surprised, almost nervous even that something might be amiss. Really though, what could she do? The goth shrugged and took it at face value. She took a swig of her drink while Bo hailed down a waitress.

"So, you think hipster-cop there is cute?" The succubus amicably opened.

"Hey, whoa! He's still just friends. Unlike some people, I don't have magic lust beams. The rest of us dirty common folk-both fae and human-have to actually get to know people." Kenzi made sure add as much emphasis and inflection to every word as possible.

"Okay, first: I do not have _'magic lust beams'_." Bo employed ample use of air quotes to drive through her point. "And second: I do get to know people. Sort of. Anyway at least I get to know the not just for food ones."

"Bo. You're my girl and all, but you had already banged me before I woke up. That's how fast you are."

"You were still on the menu then." Bo cried in exasperation.

"Fair point." Kenzi conceded, well past ill-will for that little point. "How about Doctor Hotpants back there? I knew she was gay and could bake before you; and you're the one trying to tap that!"

Bo worked hard to keep her temper from reflexively flaring at so much as the mention of Lauren.

"That's… complicated." Bo's drink arrived, to which she immediately took a deep gulp. "I mean, I still don't want a relationship. I just want to _win_. It's like I can't get anywhere with her and it drives me crazy because I'm _me_. It's not supposed to work like that. I don't get rejected."

"Oh Bobo." Kenzi lamented in an exaggeratedly theatrical way. "So much potential, with so much yet to learn. Did it never occur to a creature of seduction to take the girl out to dinner? Ask if she's a cat or dog person? Oops wait, lesbian. Whatever, you get the point. Actually woo the poor thing even if you don't want her. In short be a sleazy pick up artist." She concluded as if it was obvious.

"Okay, deja-vu here. But I literally just got this speech from Dyson in this bar, so I don't need it again."

Kenzi interrupted. " 'Cause it's sound advice. Awesome minds think alike."

" **And** " Bo continued over her. "I'm already working on it. Why do you think Lauren is sleeping unmolested on our couch? A feat I might add you could not accomplish."

The goth blushed a deep pink shade even through her makeup. "Uh, yeah. Got it. Sooo… good luck with that. I'll just be over there if you need me."

She pointed in a direction suspiciously near Hale.

"Could you help me with something later? It might really help with this whole thing." Bo called out as her friend beat a hasty retreat.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Anything you need." She blurted a distracted response.

"Thanks." Bo leaned back and finished her drink with a self satisfied grin.

* * *

For much of the rest of the evening Bo simply relaxed. Opting to finally spend a little time to unwind after all the Lauren drama.

Eventually though, she did need to address the reason she came to the Dahl in the first place. So as the evening wore on she began to keep a closer eye on the visitors. Most of them were fairly uninteresting, regulars she strongly suspected not to be secret terrorists or in on their goings on. Of course she had to admit little knowledge of who might be an agent of Aife. A fact which made investigation rather difficult.

" _I feel rather uncomfortable cluing that bartender Trick in. He may be friendly, but he is also very suspicious. Still, I suppose he's my only viable lead. Maybe I can be vague while still learning something."_

The succubus readied herself and sidled up to the bartender.

"Hey." She greeted.

He gently smiled as he topped off another patrons drink. "Hi Bo."

"Sooo…" She not so subtly started her inquiry.

"Yes? What illicit knowledge is it this time?" He asked without missing a beat.

"Now how could you know what I want?" She tried to sound innocent in her request. It failed.

"I don't often get approached for anything else. And with your career at the moment, I think we can agree it was a pretty safe bet. So, what is it?"

"Alright then, I'm looking for some very dangerous criminals. Do you know where I might start if I wanted to find any organized fae starting trouble?"

Trick rubbed his short, scruffy beard as he considered the matter for a short while.

"Things have been pretty rough these past months. Quite a lot of 'trouble' has been started. Directing you to someone who could point you to any one group, especially without knowing what that group is would be pretty hard." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

As far as Bo could tell by examining his demeanor, he seemed to be sincere rather than just fishing for more information. Reluctantly she decided to offer more.

"You know about the important Dark head honchos being attacked recently? I'm looking for the people responsible."

A fleeting frown crossed the bartenders face revealing troubled thoughts.

"That? That's a very dangerous business. Do you really thinks it's wise to interfere with someone's vendetta against the clans?"

"I accepted the job to get my life in order. You offered me some advice just yesterday and I'm taking it. This is me fixing things with more than just my powers." She spoke with determination.

He sighed, laying his hands on the bar. "Well if you want to do the right thing, then I won't stand in your way. But remember that the right reasons can sometimes be more important than the right actions."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Go see Mayer. He's a Dark Fae bookie. They have been tirelessly working to get their own revenge. But know that their own people have stopped dying I'm not so sure they haven't put that plan on temporary hold just to see if more Light will be targeted. Either way if they haven't found where to go yet I'm sure he can point you in the right direction."

"My source is a Dark bookie?"

"Mayer is more than just a bookie. He feeds on luck and uses his club like a buffet. But he is very old and his reach extends to all levels of society, both human and fae. That conveniently means he has a personal investment in stopping this threat before his name comes up." Trick explained.

Bo mulled over the information for a minute.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "If you think it's the best shot."

"I do." He reassured.

"Well then, I guess I'm off to place some bets."

* * *

Barely an hour later Bo found herself outside an indistinct little building nestled inside the city. Bearing no signs or advertising of any kind, it was exactly the kind of structure that-if you somehow took notice of it-would immediately be dismissed as a place people only go into if they already know exactly why they are going there.

Bo was exactly such a person.

Opening the blacked over glass door revealed a dim, but nonetheless more hospitable inside. The décor was red and black, with perhaps a vaguely oriental styling. It straddled the line between restaurant and nightclub; featuring TV screens lining the walls, but otherwise a predominantly subdued floor of tables and booths.

The establishment was gradually emptying, although its primary business came in the evenings the hour was now late enough that only those with more urgent private affairs lingered.

A description which Bo conveniently fit.

The proprietor was hardly difficult to find. Trick had given her a description to run on. A frail looking rather elderly man, black suit, thick yiddish accent. Just such a man was sitting at a table right smack in the middle of the room.

Bo strode confidently towards his table. She had dressed appropriately for the occasion, shucking her usual various leathers and tights in favor of a (similarly revealing) black cocktail dress. Every one of the few remaining patrons heads turned to face her as she passed.

"Somebody can still make an entrance. You are one lucky gal that my security didn't kill you on the way in. Succubi are not the most welcome faces around these parts right now." He turned to face Bo, callously waving off the client he was meeting.

"Well then, you happen to be quite lucky they didn't. Because your succubus problem is exactly what I came to solve." She spoke with unwavering confidence. Striving to maintain an image of strength.

"Hah!" He scoffed. "We have more than enough good men on the case. I don't need some no account thug taking jobs from both clan heads doing our dirty work."

"No." She smirked. "You don't. You need me doing _**your**_ dirty work."

"And just what is it that you are so subtly getting at?" He seemed unfazed by her insinuation.

"I know the Morrigan doesn't want Aife dead yet. She wants to see if maybe a few more Light fae elders can go first to even the odds a little. You, on the other hand, aren't so sure you won't be next on the hit list."

"Oh, just what makes you so sure what I know? Besides, I have a hundred thugs I could send! You? Bah! Just cheap tricks." He waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

Bo's smile only grew deeper, knowing he was just putting on a show of strength.

"You can't take the risk. Besides, none of your thugs will do. Any one of them could be made to rat you out to the Morrigan and most of them would refuse to disobey her orders anyway. I, on the other hand am clanless. It doesn't matter what I do, plus I was already hired to do this by the other side. No one tracing my journey would bring it back to you anyway. Sorry, but I'm the only tool you have for the job."

She confidently leaned back and waited for his answer. He openly ponder the offer for a moment before breaking out into a laugh.

"You've got chutzpah girl. Let's talk."

* * *

It took a little work, but they arranged a deal.

Predictably, Aife was holed up in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. Apparently she had quite a little army of thralls from various races and families hiding there with her. A hard job by any measure, but Bo was pretty confident she do it.

The hours was pushing past late though. It was time to return home and leave any killing for the next day. The succubus earned herself some relaxation.

Among other things.

Arriving at her room, Bo slipped into a black silk babydoll nightie and reclined on her enormous four-poster bed. For about five minutes she just relaxed, letting the stresses of the day go.

"Kenzi!" She called when she felt suitably at ease.

"Huh? Whazzat?" The raven haired girl eventually stumbled in. Her body clad in full pink pajamas, a disturbing—perhaps cute-yet entirely out of place sight in the present room.

"Don't you remember me asking you to help with something earlier?" Bo slowly pronounced in a seductive tone entirely lost on her exhausted roommate.

"Eh?" She slowly came to. Upon seeing her friends attire, and at least partially comprehending the situation, she realized what was being implied. "Oh come on B! Can't we at least wait until morning? It's really late and I was just asleep and…" She whined, her sleepy voice gradually dying into exhausted mumbles.

"Kenzi, you promised." Bo warned in a gentle yet stern tone.

"Fine." Kenzi sighed dramatically and flopped onto the bed. "Let's do it then."

"Wait a minute. I wouldn't have asked if I was just going to have sex; I need help. You see, despite being a succubus I don't have much experience having sex **without** using my powers. Lauren would immediately recognize if I use my powers. So if I want to seduce her, then practicing going without might prove very helpful."

"Right then. " Kenzi yawned loudly. "Horizontal tango, no powers. Got it. Doesn't change much on my end though."

"That leads me to the other problem. If I won't just be using my powers to seduce her, then I want to learn to be more considerate. Obviously I don't lack for sexual prowess." She boasted. "But I may not often stop to see what people want when not under my influence. So this time you take charge and show me what you want to do."

"Uh, hello! Earth to Bo: I'm straight!" The tired goth groaned. "I don't actually **want** to do anything with you. Totally no offense to your sexy or anything." She hastily added the last part.

"There have to be some things you would rather do than others. You would hardly be the first straight girl having sex with a woman. Just do what you would **most** want to do. I shouldn't have to remind you that you agreed to help." Bo's voice was stern and commanding.

Kenzi fell silent. This was clearly important to Bo, and it wasn't like she actually had a choice. Being a fae pet was a full time job.

"Alright." She sighed. "Let's do this."

It took a little while for the succubus' friend to gather her wits and figure out what she "wanted". Clearly she was due for something a little slower and more peaceful than the succubus' usual aggressive ravishing (even if that meant the whole thing taking longer). However she still didn't feel comfortable taking the lead herself.

Kenzi laid down on the bed up against the pillows.

"Kiss me. Slow and gently."

Bo acknowledged her request with a slight nod. She crossed the bed, seductively crawling over the smaller girl and building tension by slowly running her hand up the goth's body. The moment her hands reached the girl's petite breasts she brought their lips together.

It was exactly as Kenzi requested; a slow passionate kiss. Bo almost acted on a lifetime of instinct and used her powers, but barely checked herself at the last minute. Instead of turning the kiss into a feed, she merely deepened the kiss and sought entry with her tongue. The smaller girl only responded with a slight sound between a moan and whimper. But even that action gave Bo the opening she needed to claim her young companions mouth. Even then though she held herself back, her actions dominating, but not aggressive.

Their passionate exchange seemed to last forever. For Kenzi it was part from fear of continuing, part an actual response to the kiss. Eventually though she realized if she did not move on then Bo would.

"Strip me." Her voice was breathless and husky as she pulled their lips apart to gasp out the command.

Bo was eager to listen, though reluctant to pull away from the kiss. She made a show of slowly drawing back away from her partner's lips and crawling down her body just as seductively as she crawled up. This time however she stopped with her face aligned to the pajama top's first button.

Just when Kenzi thought that she was going to reach up and unclasp the button Bo surprised her again. Instead of grasping the button in her hands, the succubus lowered her head—holding eye contact the whole time—and grasped the button in her mouth. Then, holding it with her teeth, she made a show of gradually loosening the button with her tongue.

Kenzi was panting as one by one the older woman worked down her nightshirt until it was fully opened.

"Oh god!" The final straw was when instead of helping her take the shirt off the succubus gripped the hem of both her pajama pants and panties in her teeth and slowly drew them down the girls body. Kenzi was left moaning in reluctant anticipation.

Bo just smirked up at her friend; glad to still be able to work a response out of her even minus powers. She overstepped her command a little with teasing delicate nibbles to the girl's inner thighs before asking for her next command.

"What now?" Her tone was seductive, but slightly mischievous.

Kenzi took a few moments to respond in her dazed state.

"Uh.. Fingers, and what you're doing." Her answer came out rather confused.

Nonetheless, Bo knew what she meant. She continued her gentle teasing of the younger girls inner thighs, but now she slowly moved her hands upward towards the girl's center. Upon reaching her goal Bo found her friend wet and more than ready. She started by slipping just one finger inside.

"Oohh…" Kenzi moaned the moment the succubus entered her.

She continued like that, gently nipping and toying with the goth using her mouth while slowly stimulating her using her finger, for a while. As she sensed her friend's pleasure gradually rising though Bo stepped it up by adding a second finger. Kenzi's groans became louder and Bo knew it would not be long.

"Ah!" She cried out. Her lithe body convulsing in pleasure.

Bo moved up without removing her fingers, swiftly covering her friend's mouth with her own containing the cries of pleasure. She gently held the girl in her embrace, still occasionally pumping her fingers, helping her ride out the sensations.

By the time Kenzi stopped and Bo parted their mouths to the succubus' surprise her friend was already asleep.

-The next morning-

Kenzi woke up first. But this time decided not to scurry back to her own room like she often found herself doing. Bo smiled to see her friend looking unusually happy for the morning, a time she was usually more than a little grumpy.

"That one was not rape." Bo spoke up first. Joking about the previous night.

"Okay, so maybe I enjoyed it. And yes, technically I agreed to it. Still doesn't make me magically gay though."

Bo laughed. "No, having a good time does not make someone instantly gay, or bi for that matter." She leaned into the girl's ear. "Now give me some more time with my powers and maybe I could try for magically gay."

"Aaand I think that is my cue to make breakfast." Kenzi swiftly scurried away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is. I absolutely should have posted the first half of this as its own chapter, but I only planned on one more and only realized too late that it was going way over. Oh well, live and learn.**

 **Much of this didn't really come out well. Life has really distracted me. But I am absolutely sure that if I tried to wait things out that I never would have finished at all. So here we have it. Slow bits are dragged out, good parts are glossed over, and a few bits may get repetitive due to the sheer length of time I was writing it over messing me up, but we got there.**

 **palexiot: You are right, Bo was no better as a 'human' here. In the first chapter before finding she was fae she was still coldly contemplating whether to take out Kenzi with the rapist. This was supposed to show her nature even then. And although I cannot say her friendship with Kenzi was meant to be entirely fake, she certainly has corrupted it.  
FrenChi: Your question is very directly answered in here.**

 **Lady of the Night Part 7**

After getting out of bed and setting out a breakfast Bo called Lauren and Kenzi to the table. After letting them eat and wake up a little bit she stood up.

"I'm going out on a dangerous mission today. And I want you two to come along." She announced.

"Whoo!" Kenzi hollered. "Finally. We haven't done a job since the satyr. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to shop around on the sidekick market."

Lauren, on the other hand, looked skeptical.

"Ahem." Bo cleared her throat before continuing her explanation. "I worked with both of you before and know you possess exceptional talent."

"I 'helped' you as a choice of my own free will." Lauren finally spoke up. "Not pulled along as an accessory to your random whims."

"Lauren." Bo spoke gently put on her most sincere face. "This is no whim. I promised to get you access to the lab again, remember? This is the job I need to do for the Ash to get you that. Whatever—whoever—is in there waiting for you; you are getting it back again."

"But." She continued. "I won't order you to come along. This is your choice."

Lauren sat silently at length looking deeply conflicted.

"Fine." She finally replied. "I'll help you."

Bo slowly cupped Lauren's hand.

"Thank you."

Bo stood up and returned to her room in order to prepare. She was just sifting through her weapon chest when Kenzi showed up.

"Hey. I just wanted to say you did a great job being nice to the doctor out there. You're really learning how to talk to people; like nicely. Soon people will have to stop calling you succubitch."

Bo chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure only you have ever called me that."

"Hey! I only say it as a friend! Anyway you could totally work you way into some Doc-pants like that. Have you ever thought of trying a date? You know taking someone to dinner rather than as?"

"Uh, earth to Kenzi. You do know she still technically hates me right? Also we have a mission right now. Not exactly the time to plan romance. Which, for your information I am still not seeking."

"Ooh." Kenzi inhaled through her teeth. "Yeah. Saving the girl's girlfriend. Do you have a plan for that? I mean, great work doing the hero thing, but Chiquita is going to want her chick back."

"Everything is just fine. You just worry about not letting your cute little butt fall into the hands of an even less friendly succubus out there." Bo drew out a particularly large two-handed sword and hefted just to help drive her point home.

"Ah man! This is about that Aife chick again?" She flung her arms in the air and exited the room dramatically. "Why is it that all the crazy chicks have to find me!"

Bo couldn't help but laugh as she finished loading her weapons.

* * *

Despite her confident words, Bo was actually highly uncertain about the outcome of this mission.

Not killing Aife; she had not a single worry there. No, it was the nature of Lauren's project. Who was this person? Fae or human? What position—if any—did they hold with the fae?

She was hinging everything on a complete wildcard. Not a comfortable position to be in. Still, for all of that it remained the best idea she had.

The most unpleasant part was probably the time she had to think about it during the car ride to Aife's hideout. Reaching the crumbling mass of iron and concrete was all too much a relief.

"Who have you been texting anyway?" She asked Kenzi as she stepped out of the car. The goth had been thoroughly absorbed in some exchange on her phone the entire trip. It wasn't terribly alarming, Kenzi was often like that with her phone, but now hardly seemed the time.

"You know, checkin' in with the gang. This girl has got to keep up." She quickly finished typing out another message and snapped her phone shut. Drawing her crossbow in its place.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you ever use him as a hookup for my feeding again, tell that Pietr no more cheap gigolos. I mean really!"

"Will do."

* * *

The structure before them, if it could even be called that, was in even worse shape than the usual industrial decay found on the outskirts of the city. No singular entrance was needed anymore as too many section of wall were taken out for it to matter. Precariously situated mezzanine flooring still barely clung to higher sections however, promising unique hazards at the merest touch.

"The hideout should be in the basement. I'll lead. Kenzi, you cover my back. Lauren, follow up rear, but never out of our sight. Aife is smart and dangerous. She may attempt to control you, so never let her touch you."

Bo unsheathed her katana.

"Let's do this."

The trio cautiously entered the building, ducking beneath the fallen pipes and weaving around the piles of rubble.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of guards or lookout who would have seen us coming?" Lauren asked from the back. "In fact, I don't hear anything at all."

"Maybe the basement is soundproofed, or just particularly deep." Bo replied. "And they probably have seen us. Just waiting to spring the trap."

"Oh, that's just great." Kenzi grumbled.

They gradually worked through the rubble, clueless of where to actually head, until they found a stairwell down.

"Creepy. Gross. Creepy and gross." Kenzi provided running commentary as they went along.

Everything became distinctly more damp as they headed down the stairs. The concrete walls bled vile dank water that pooled into rusty orange puddles on the floor. Around one hundred feet down they emerged into a boiler chamber.

Two tables, a couple of chairs, and a pile of sleeping bags adorned the filthy chamber.

Notably missing, however, were any people.

"I thought this was Aife's hideout?" The doctor questioned.

"It is." Bo replied, curiously inspecting the chamber for any signs of where they might have gone.

That was when the clanging sound of the door above shutting ran out.

"A-n-d that would be that trap you mentioned." Kenzi sighed.

"Oh yeah. I'd say that's about right." A male voice echoed down the stairs.

As Bo ushered Lauren to the back of the room and held her blade at the ready three large, rough looking men clad in leather jackets and worn denim emerged into the room. None of them looked to be holding any weapons though strangely.

"Why is nobody here? How could you possibly clear out in time?" Bo decided to try questioning them.

"Clear out? For you?!" The man in front and center laughed. "Boss lady left for the mission hours ago! Told us you might come though. Now we can kill the Ash and the pretty little toy he sent for us."

"Thanks dumbass. You just told us exactly what we needed to know." It almost stunned Bo how remarkably stupid these goons must have been.

"Not gonna do you any good dead." The (apparent) leader shrugged.

Taking that as a cue the other two thugs unceremoniously charged swing their fists, followed closely by their leader.

One charged for Kenzi. His attack, however enthusiastic, was short lasting as she reacted almost immediately by shooting him with her crossbow. Landing the bolt straight in his eye by a measure of skill and a great deal of luck. Even so she barely flung her body out of the way in time as he blindly barreled forward into the wall.

Two at once charged into the clearly more dangerous succubus. Although inarguably fast, it was still little challenge for her to simply stab one before he could reach her with his fists, dodge the other's blow, and then surprise him by leaping onto him. From there it was simply a matter of reveling in the feed as he slumped to the ground.

And she was doing exactly that when the crushing pain impacted the back of her skull.

"Ugh…" She moaned. "What?"

As she rolled onto her back and her vision slowly recovered it became clear that somehow the one impaled on her katana was quite alive and drawing the blade out of his stomach.

 _"Did he fucking punch me with a sword in his gut?"_

"Uh, Bo?" Kenzi's worried voice cut through the pain. "Something is very wrong. Like, crazy fae type wrong."

She was pointing at her own opponent pulling the bolt out of his eye-socket.

"Yeah Kenzi, I kind of noticed." The succubus grunted as she pulled herself to her feet.

She took the opportunity as the one dropping the freshly pulled blood soaked sword was still off balance to pull a dagger from her boot to stab him in the neck. The drained one had apparently also recovered enough however that she felt herself being flung into the wall.

"That ain't goin to be near 'nuff to gank us bitch." The rough brute laughed as his companion began digging yet another blade out of his body. Clearly the damage was taking a toll, both fighters were clearly dazed and weakened, but not fast enough. Bo was in throbbing agony after just two blows.

"I've got it!" Lauren shouted from her comfortable position being ignored by all combatants. "These could only be Berserkers! They can not be killed by anything other than blunt force trauma. Preferably to the cranial cavity, but sufficient cardiac damage has also been known to-"

"Bo, Brick! Head! Now!" Kenzi's scream cut the doctor off. Eager to translate the explanation and hasten Bo's ability to stop the extremely large thug from chasing her very small self.

"Gotcha." Bo mumbled. Grabbing a brick as she rolled back to her feet.

Unfortunately, the advice was easier said than done. Her first opponent had decided to move on from punching by keeping the knife formerly embedded in his neck and was proving at least passably adept in keeping the succubus at bay while his companion attacked.

 _"Think Bo. These thugs are astonishingly weak minded. You can use this."_

Resorting to dangerous tactics Bo tried to roll with a punch. Letting her unarmed opponent strike her in an attempt to take a–comparatively—minor hit. She dramatically twisted to the ground feigning a knockout.

"See, not that hard." The goon gloated. "Sadly, we got orders to kill ya right away. But don't worry; we can have fun afterwards."

He hoisted her up and slammed her into the wall, pulling his fist back for the finishing blow.

"I think I'd rather right now." She gripped his arms tightly, incapacitating him with her powers and draining enough to quickly heal some of the damage.

The knife wielder's attempt to intervene with a quick stab only made matters worse as Bo, empowered by the chi, swung her victim's body in his path. Not only blocking the blow, but flinging him to the ground.

"Fun time's over." She ripped a lead pipe from the freshly crumbled wall her body had just been slammed into. "Rest now."

She swung the pipe repeatedly viciously crushing her fallen foes skulls. That completed, Bo took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and dropped the bloody pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Bo was finishing up her encounter Kenzi had a problem all her own.

She was able to outrun the enraged berserker for a little while. He wasn't terribly coordinated while half blind and suffering from a headache well beyond human comprehension.

Inevitably though he adjusted to both the pain and vision impairment enough to easily capture the diminutive little waif. The brute clumsily grabbed hold of her and hoisted her into the air choking her.

"H-hey." She coughed out through the pain. Desperately smacking the massive man's arm to attract his notice before she blacked out.

"What? Last words?" He laughed, deciding to humor the girl and loosen the grip on her neck, since her companion still looked to be well enough dealt with anyway.

"Yeah. Well, last question. You're invincible. But like, how do you fight when blind?"

Before his momentary confusion at the question passed she gouged her fingers into his remaining eye. Sending him reeling back screaming and dropping her safely, if painfully, to the ground.

"Dude, always pin the girl's wrists. I have dealt with humans way more dangerous than you." Kenzi shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

With all of the Berserkers dealt with the trio was left with the question of how to finish their mission.

Bo dusted herself off and looked around, taking stock if her companions made it.

"Okay, everyone looks safe. So how the hell do we find and stop Aife?"

"Beats me." Kenzi shrugged. "Somethin' tells me Quasimodo over there could drop a clue though." She pointed her thumb over at the blind berserker who had taken to huddling in the corner.

"You left him alive? Pure genius Kenzi."

Bo stalked over to the very oblivious thug hiding behind the ruined boiler.

"Hey there." She slowly knelt over him. Gently, she brushed her hand over his arm using her power as a calming distraction. It seemed to work, at least if the slowed rate of panicked gasps served as any indication. Otherwise however he gave no response.

"We have a doctor right here. It might just be possible to fix up those eyes and prevent blindness. But you have to tell me were Aife went." Bo spoke in a gentle reassuring manner. Trying to coax the information out of him.

"It is possible." Lauren interjected. Bo turned back to see her leaning low and peering at the man's face to form a field diagnosis. "The punctured eye is lost. But the gouged eye actually looks to have mostly suffered compression. On a human it would be lost clearly, but with a berserkers abnormal healing it could very well be treatable to retain some vision."

That seemed to convince him. Bo cast a thankful smile to the doctor as he spoke up.

"She went to the Ash's compound. They were supposed to free something. Some kinda ancient god monster nonsense. I dunno, we were just mercenaries. Not like the creeps she's got permanently following."

"Thanks for the tip." Bo quickly ushered her companions toward the door.

"What about my eye?!" The cried out desperately from behind them.

"Sorry. The doctor is mine and I don't like sharing." Although he could not see it, Bo smirked triumphantly as she closed the door to the boiler room.

The trio quickly scuttled back through the building to the succubus' car.

"Fuck!" Bo screamed out furiously at the sight before her.

All four of her car's tires were slashed completely open. The liquid pooling underneath it would seem to point to the perpetrator also cutting some line or another for good measure.

"Fuck!" She repeated. "I will rip out their eyes and-"

"Bo." Kenzi interrupted her blistering rant. The small girl's voice surprisingly unafraid.

"What?!" She turned her fury on the goth. Noticing the girl glancing at her phone again apparently unfazed by her psychotic bff's anger.

"Ride's here." She pointed her thumb down the alley. Just seconds later a sleek black car rounded the corner towards them.

"Yo chicas! Looks like you need a lift." Hale leaned out the window grinning widely.

"And just how did he get here?" The succubus looked suspiciously at Kenzi.

"I thought we might need some backup. I just wasn't sure what kind." She shrugged. "Turns out we actually just needed the car."

"You wound me Kenz." The siren played it up. "Now get in, I just got the message to head to the compound STAT. And I'm betting that's the same mission as you."

"Whatever. I don't like help, and I like surprises even less, but we have no choice." Bo grumbled.

The three women quickly hustled into the car. The moment they were in Hale floored it out of the alley.

Bo spent the ride contemplating her situation. All of this heroism and action was hardly natural for her. But on some level it did feel good. It was like the thrill of the hunt, but a little bit different.

And having her companions both depend on her and look up to her hardly hurt.

 _"I deserve a certain amount of worship. Just like how my enthralled victims see me. I want blind admiration; adoration. What they see isn't quite there yet. But maybe with the right jobs I can get it when off the hunt too."_

"Holy-! That is not what I want to see at the office!" The car pulled in view of the Ash's manor. A view of smoke pouring out windows and the corpses of both guards and thralls. Sounds of gunfire also faintly escaped the thick marble walls.

He pulled the car straight up to the front doors and nearly leapt out.

"Come on! Maybe we aren't too late yet." He shouted, rushing headlong into the mansion.

Bo, hardly being one to obey any kind of order, exited the vehicle in a somewhat more relaxed fashion. Still, she resisted the temptation to just take her time and made her way into the building without too much dawdling. Kenzi and Lauren followed closely on her tail.

The front room was a disaster. What was usually a grand lobby covered in rich plant life tastefully hiding suit clad guards from view was instead spread with dirt from the callously destroyed gardens while guard and plant corpses vied for floor-space. Gunfire could clearly be heard from farther inside the building.

"Who fights like this?" Hale questioned aloud. "This is human style, not fae."

"Someone who wants to destroy the fae." A woman's voice responded, her tone one of words barely forced out through pain.

Bo searched for where the vaguely familiar voice came from to see the receptionist from her past visits to the Ash lying against the wall cradling a bleeding stomach wound.

"She wants to destroy everything… Everything the fae are founded upon. She wants revenge."

"Where is she?" Bo demanded.

"Hey, hey!" Hale knelt beside the woman and tried a calmer approach. "Just let her talk." He directly faced the woman. "Where is the Ash? Is he safe?" His question posed more gently.

Bo rolled her eyes. "I could be far more persuasive than you ever could 'siren'. We just happen to not have the time."

"Mercenaries- heading for Ash. Aife herself-" She coughed. "Is heading for the lab. Don't know why. A few guards with her."

"Hale, you make sure the Ash is safe. We can deal with Aife." Bo took charge once again. Pointing the siren in the direction of the gunfire—and the stranger sounds of fae powers—which could still be heard farther in.

"Fine by me." Hale stood up and quickly made his way towards the fighting to save the Ash. "Just make sure you keep that cute little pet of yours safe. I don't want to have to go rushing in and saving your asses again." He called back from the doorway.

"As if." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "We'll probably be done before you even get there. And I prefer the term 'partner' thank you."

Her complaints failed to even fall on deaf ears as he had long ago left.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Bo started towards the lab.

She suddenly stopped by the crumpled form of the receptionist.

"Sorry, I really thought this would happen under better conditions." She whispered while kneeling down by the blonde.

"Wha-?" The increasingly drowsy woman muttered in confusion.

Bo locked her lips to the blonde woman's. Although she weakly struggled the succubus had no trouble at all draining what little weak life essence her victim had left.

With that completed she simply stood up like nothing had happened and walked toward the lab past her shocked companions who numbly followed after.

Suddenly she felt herself pushed up against the wall and face to face with Lauren.

"Why would you do that? What possible reason could you have to kill her?!" The doctor was clearly outraged. Her face revealed both stress and sadness.

Bo pushed the human woman off of herself with ease, being rough, but not enough to harm her.

"She was almost dead anyway. I need all the strength I can get if I intend to fight Aife and she was going to be using it in a few seconds." Bo almost surprised herself by managing to peacefully explain herself rather than simply punishing her possession for insolence. Nonetheless, she kept a tight grip on Lauren's arms to prevent further assault.

"You murdered her though. This is ridiculous. Why-" She continued to protest.

"Why? Why is because I'm a succubus. You keep trying to hold me to human standards and I'm tired of it. I am not a human. I cannot feel things the same way you do. Just stop trying to treat me like I can! " She paused taking deep breaths to check her anger.

"I took the strength from someone beyond recovery." She continued "I gain, and they don't really lose. You claim to be a fae doctor but you know NOTHING of what it's like to kill to live. Having some kind of demoness inside hungering to feed."

"Don't try to call for pity. You love what you do." The doctor angrily retorted.

She leaned in close to whisper in Lauren's ear.

"I do. And I don't intend to start hating myself anytime soon." She pulled back. "But you, I think I know why you care so much about how 'evil' I am. When you examined me in that lab, when you touched me and felt my power, you fell in love didn't you? All of this is disappointment, that the beautiful, amazing woman who stumbled into your life that day wasn't what you expected. I turned out to be just another predator like everyone else you seem to be living among."

Bo smirked triumphantly, self-satisfied at her belief she had figured everything out.

"Tell me, did you dream of me setting you free? Sweeping you out of this life into happily ever after? Sorry if I burst your bubble by being myself."

Lauren face was steely with anger. However tears were just slightly visible in her eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't have judged you as anything more than a monster."

 _"Fuck."_

Bo realized she may have taken things a step too far. In the heat of the moment she may just have destroyed her own plan just moments before finishing the most crucial step.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Lauren. It's just that I never asked for any of this. Being judged by some clans I never knew existed and then by you. Maybe I'm so defensive because I seem to keep losing whatever life I have. First a normal childhood and family, then living on the run feeding on whoever I can, now in some sort of crazy urban fantasy. You." Poked Lauren. "Are something I can focus my energy on other than all this fae shit."

Sad laughter was Lauren's first response.

"You're lying. But I know what you mean so very much that I don't think you could have picked a better lie."

"Uhm. Hello?" Their focus was suddenly rudely broken by Kenzi waving her hand in their faces. "I thought we were doing some saving the day biz or something. So can the crazy chick drama save for later?"

"Oh shit!" Bo said it, and Lauren's expression clearly held the sentiment as both women plowed past Kenzi to catch up on Aife before it was too late.

Bodies littered the floor in the hallways leading to the lab complex deep inside the building. The gunfire was a distant, quiet sound here; clearly Aife's distraction was working. Soon all of the doors they passed were opened; some clearly forced.

"What could she possibly be looking for? Something even more important than killing the Ash?"

"Shh!" Kenzi hushed them and gestured to stop as the trio reached a corner.

The diminutive goth carefully peaked around. She seemingly spotted something as she then readied her crossbow, carefully took aim and fired.

"Aagh!" A male scream echoed from around the corner.

"Yeah!" Kenzi loosed a celebratory shout. "You used to be a mercenary before you took an arrow to the knee!" She taunted.

"What?" Bo was left confused.

"It's a thing. Now go deal with the other Boobie-cakes."

"Great. The other."

Bo took a quick look around the corner herself. One guard was lying clutching his knee, a rifle discarded beside his crumpled form. Another was standing over him pointing his own rifle down the hall. He immediately tried to take a few shots at Bo who ducked back around the corner.

"What is with all these guns? Fae rarely seemed the type for firearms." Bo questioned out loud.

"It is relatively unusual." Lauren offered a—rather unhelpful-reply.

 _"He's not going to come for us. He just wants to buy her time."_

Bo quickly considered her options.

"Kenzi, swing your arm out and shoot another bolt around the corner." She whispered. "No need to expose yourself aiming, just make sure it goes in his general direction."

Her companion nodded and assumed position at the corner. Bo crouched in a running stance. The moment Kenzi swung her arm out and fired she took off. Crouching low, she was below the aim his rifle was at last time. Or more importantly the shots he was taking at Kenzi's arm.

The distraction worked. He almost immediately noticed Bo, but still far too late to stop her from colliding headlong into his stomach knocking him clean to the ground. From there it was a simple matter to use her considerable strength when fed to rip the rifle from his shocked hands and knock him cold with the butt of the gun.

"Yowzers. Remind me not to stand between you and… anything." Kenzi muttered, looking at the unconscious body.

All three of them looked down the hallway, Bo stopping to knock out the guard Kenzi shot. The doors suddenly stopped being left open part way down the hall. They all stared at the last open door.

"No, no, no. Oh god please no." Lauren suddenly broke down begging and pleading to the other shock.

"What? What is in that room?" Bo pressed.

"Go, please, stop her." Lauren replied instead of a direct answer.

Bo scoffed in annoyance, but ran towards the room anyway.

The contents were not immediately shocking. In fact they were quite simple. The walls glowed with a bluish light from what looked to be fluorescent tubes behind a simple plastic barrier. The only actual object inside the room was a table covered with a bubble-like dome. The dome was partially opaque , but a human form could be seen inside.

And Aife was standing inside unlatching the dome.

She sighed dramatically. "I really should have known Berserkers could never handle you. They can barely handle a bowl of cornflakes really."

She flipped the lid of the dome up, revealing a young woman with bronze toned skin sleeping underneath, and turned around to face Bo.

"No, I have to handle you myself."

She reached out at lightning speed, grabbing Bo around the neck and lifting her up into the air. The younger succubus however, responded by ripping her hand loose and dropping back to the ground on her feet.

"You've become stronger." There was almost a tone of approval in the mature fae's voice. "Not that it matters, but you still deserve credit."

Bo grabbed a knife from her boot and lunged at her opponent only for Aife to dodge the blow with almost frightening dexterity and use her opponent's momentum to slam her into the wall.

"Now let mommy put you to bed."

Bo felt herself being flipped around and the older woman begin to drain her chi.

She also felt… unsurprised. It could have been a shocking revelation (or a crazy woman's rambling). But there clearly were not many succubi around, this one seemed to hold a vested interest in her, and there was even a passing resemblance.

No, the idea of Aife as her mother was not disturbing.

The idea of losing was.

Bo began to black out once again as her life slowly escaped her. It was just before the darkness claimed her for good when she caught a glimpse of hope.

"Please…"

Aife suddenly stiffened and the flow of chi halted. In a rage she swiveled around dropping Bo and flinging the assailant behind her across the room.

Lauren crashed into the opposite wall shorting out a panel of lighting. A syringe clattered across the ground beside her.

"Power inhibitor." She mumbled out while clutching now broken ribs. "You cut the dose well short of the amount needed to achieve paralysis. But feeding will be impossible for-" She pondered a second. "I would say about four to six hours. Not to mention the possible effects on your-"

"Shut up!" Aife was clearly barely even standing. Her every move was forced and clumsy, even the angry scream seemed difficult.

"There is something" She clutched the edge of the table. "In this room more powerful" She gasped, barely holding herself up. "Than any of you could imagine. Darker, more beautiful. Something I can use for my revenge. I can end these clans! I can show him how wrong he was."

Aife grabbed the knife Bo dropped earlier as the younger succubus struggled to her feet.

"And I don't need my powers to do so."

Her words were grim. And though her movements clumsy, they were nonetheless more than sufficient to stab the sleeping woman in the chest.

"No! Nadia!" Lauren's voice was desperate, almost broken.

However the very next moment every eye in the room was transfixed. A deep black smoke began to emerge from the body. Rather than sinking or floating to the ceiling it roiled and coagulated into a billowing cloud. After a few seconds of growing the cloud exploded into a searing bright flame, which itself unfurled into the shape of a great flaming bird.

An earsplitting screech erupted from the firebird as it flew seemingly straight through the ceiling and disappeared.

"It is done."

"And so are you bitch."

Bo had gotten back on het feet. A swift kick to the head dropped Aife to the floor.

"You know I was worried that sending you to live among humans would soften you. Make you weak and merciful. I'm glad to see your nature pulled through." She made no move to fight back, just sliding her body against a wall.

Bo glanced at the dead or dying body of the woman on the table and then to Lauren. The doctor seemed empty, sobbing uselessly in a corner.

"No. Fuck no. I worked this hard and came all this way. I will not lose it all now. I will have her, and if I say she gets this Nadia then she gets her. No ridiculous absent excuse for a parent is taking this away."

Fueled by her anger Bo hoisted Aife into the air.

"Sorry I never got you anything for Mother's Day. Consider this a late gift."

She began draining the woman. This time not stopping until she was well and truly dead. The life essence was rich and exhilarating. Even in a weakened form this elder and clearly powerful fae was flowing with near boundless energy flooding and empowering Bo beyond all reason.

Bo felt powerful. Alive.

She had no real idea what she was doing as the knife was drawn out from Nadia's body. Then climbing over top the body she let the chi drain out this time. It was like a reverse feed somehow performed by instinct alone, including a feeling of loss and hunger.

"What are you doing?" Lauren snapped out of her sorrow and gazed at Bo in wonder. Even Kenzi had entered the room and was watching with an awed expression on her face.

Bo found no opportunity to answer though. As almost immediately she fell unconscious.

* * *

The world was spinning.

She wasn't even moving. But somehow the world was still spinning.

"Don't open eyes. Not inviting that kind of pain. Am I on a bed? Moved to a hospital?"

Bo gradually figured out her position as best she could until she felt ready to open her eyes. The best she could tell was that it was definitely a hospital bed.

"Oh well. All in then."

She opened her eyes.

It provided a stark reminder of just how bad her headache was. She instinctively dug her head deep into the pillow attempting to avoid vomiting. Nonetheless her questions were answered. In her brief glance she recognized the room; it was the hospital/lab Lauren had first examined her in.

That means she was probably only moved a few rooms away from where she had passed out.

"You're awake." Lauren's voice cut into her thoughts. It was gentle, calm, even satisfied. The best she had heard Lauren since…

"Probably the first sentence she ever spoke to me."

Bo just grunted in response. She didn't want to leave the pillow to form articulate words right now.

"I just… you saved her. You. I'm not sure I believe you even understood what you were doing. I don't know what I believe I guess." She gently, yet sadly, laughed.

"But I do know you did it. And that is enough." She paused. "Go back to sleep. You will feel better in a few hours once your body has adjusted to all of the energy fluctuations"

Bo didn't know what to make of what she just heard.

She honestly wasn't sure she cared. Thinking is for when you aren't in a world of pain.

* * *

Bo woke up again an indeterminate time later. This time feeling quite relaxed and rejuvenated.

Still, she spent a few minutes just relaxing. It was time to really take stock.

She had saved a woman. This was a wholly unaccounted for factor in the plan.

 _"But who did I save? Is she awake? And most importantly: can she interfere? This 'Nadia' might have the power to take Lauren back. For some reason the Ash was willing to keep her after all. Maybe I should have let her die. I could have used the grief too probably."_

Eventually Bo had enough of second guessing herself. Finally feeling ready for the world she crawled out of bed. She noticed a note sitting on a small metal stand by the table.

Meet me at the Dahl.

"Finally."

Wasting no time she just breezed past the staff outside her curtains—they ignored her having other wounded from the battle to tend—and left for the Dahl.

"Aaannd fuck me." It was only after emerging into the cool night air that she remembered her car was abandoned in some alley.

"Hello?" She punched in the number to a cab on her cellphone. "Yeah, I'm going to need a cab. Just take me to the corner of…"

Finally arriving outside the Dahl, and having scheduled a tow truck on the way, was a great relief. Shots were in order after all she had been through. Shots and beer; possibly together.

"Hello succubus."

The smooth rich older voice almost brought her headache back.

"Evony." Bo made a point of not turning around to face the woman.

"I never told you to call me that. Oh well, I could hardly expect any manners out of your kind could I? I just came to thank you."

Bo knew she should not take the bait. Even asking the most harmless question of the Morrigan was to invite trouble. The very least one could expect to face would be her condescending personality. Alone enough for Bo to nearly leave her curiosity behind.

Nearly.

"Thank me? You wanted Aife free to kill any Light she wanted. I stopped your ridiculous plan. Not that I care what she did, but ruining your day is at least a reward."

The Morrigan's response was condescending laughter. "Ruined it? My dear you did everything I ever could have asked for free! Well, except for trying on any single article of clothing not skinned from a cow."

"That luck fae-" She hardly cared for protecting anyone at this frustrating juncture.

"Was told exactly what to say. I actually made sure you received that ravishing doctor just to ensure you took the job. It took a few brilliant guesses mind you, I'm hardly a Norn. But handling the tempers of artists since before Babylon taught me the nature of unstable emotions deeper than your petty heart could ever handle. I learn everything I can about my rival's toys, so I knew you would think to use her girl as a way into the poor thing's good graces. And the Ash would be the only way to do that. Even you should have been able to guess the job he would give you. So the only factor left was timing; how to ensure Aife played her, unwitting mind you, part before dying. That proved to be a simple matter of ensuring my pawn stayed the best source of information on her so that I would know when you made your move and then tipping the sorry bitch off."

"If you're done gloating could you just finish up? I really, honestly don't care how brilliant you think you are. I don't even really care what you got out of all this."

Evony made sure her sigh could not be mistaken for anything but frustration at having to suffer such crass company.

"She destroyed everything the Light holds dear and you ganked her. Simple enough for you dear? Now I hold all the cards in this city, and I can't wait to play them. Since I just hate ungrateful clients, you can consider this visit a thank you for service well rendered."

Bo breathed a sigh of relief as she finally heard the clack of Evony's heels receding back into the night.

 _"May we never meet again."_

She entered the bar. Despite the late hour it was still relatively busy, not uncommon here. Presumably due to the wildly varying habits of fae.

In spite of the customers though, it only took the first few seconds scanning the crowd to spot her. Lauren was sitting in a distant corner of the building. Opposite both the bar and pool table.

"Hey." Bo tried smiling and offering a polite greeting. She found it easier than most facades she used, probably because she really was happy this time. Even with all of the uncertainty, everything was looking up.

"Hey." Lauren tried the same. But something was clearly wrong with it, her voice sounded sad; forced.

"-" Bo started to speak before Lauren abruptly cut her off.

"I sent her away." She her voice broke as she lowered her gaze to the table, poorly attempting to hide the escaping tears. "She, Nadia, will wake up in a hospital in another city. The doctors will tell her the truth: She fell into a coma for five years and nobody understands why."

Her voice faded away, leaving her just staring thoughtfully for over a minute.

"Her girlfriend, however, died in the same outbreak. The Light, the ones who lived, agreed to provide the cover and pay all the bills. I guess they just thought it would be the easiest way, without possibly provoking you at least."

Bo struggled to look sad while feeling ecstatic inside.

 _"It worked! I actually got Sleeping Bitchy out of the way and look even better for it."_

"I'm sorry-"

"No. You're not. And don't be. It wouldn't have mattered if I still belonged to the Ash. How do you tell a girlfriend that you can't come home tonight because your owner won't let you, and maybe not tomorrow either? How do you hide emergency surgery on a basilisk that's been rushed to your door? And could I ever trust her around the watchdogs they send to pick me up? What happens if they find her alone?"

"No." She sighed before continuing. "Maybe I could have dragged it on. A week, a month, a year even. But it never could have lasted. I did this, all of this; joining the fae, losing everything I ever had, to save her. And now it's over. I won."

She shook her head sadly. " I guess this would be the moment when I take stock of my life. Come to terms with the fact that over twelve years of running, and hiding, and adopting persona after persona; terrorist, war veteran, doctor, slave. The realization that I'm thirty-three years old now, and never really had a self, never even got to be 'me' at all in what should have been my own life. But instead I have you."

Bo gazed at her in confusion.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I'm willing to do what you want now. I admit that in some ways I was wrong to begin with. You were never worse than the Ash. You were actually right before; I judged you because of some unprofessional flights of fantasy." The doctor looked more tired now after this rambling emotional encounter than Bo had ever seen her.

Bo no longer held back her smile as she reached out and gently stroked Lauren's hand.

"A lot of things about that first day were 'unprofessional'. But one thing you should never have to feel guilty about dreaming of a better life. I can honestly say that I wish we had done things better. Some part of me even wishes we could have found some kind of normal happiness. But I've known for a long time that I'm never going to be normal."

Lauren chuckled. "It wouldn't have helped you anyway. I've never really been attracted to normal. No, I don't like you, and I haven't forgiven you, but it was you of all people who turned out to be exactly what I needed. Closure"

"That's good enough for me." Bo honestly replied.

"I somehow figured as much. Enjoy your evening. I need some rest. Not all of us had the luxury of spending the aftermath in unconsciousness." Lauren stood up and left the bar leaving Bo to her thoughts.

This was it, she had won. Killed the villain (and her mother, putting some issues she hadn't fully been ready to acknowledge to rest), almost certainly earned at least the grudging acceptance of the local fae powers, and most of all got the girl.

She felt satisfied. The rush of finally proving oneself the alpha predator. Lauren was smarter than her, Aife older and more powerful, and yet she managed to overcome them both.

Waving down a waitress, she ordered another round.

* * *

She eventually dragged herself home. Naturally Kenzi instantly provided her take on the aftermath.

"Hey Bobo! That was awesome! You literally raised the dead! Dead people! That's like, full on saint power or something! Which is actually really ironic come to think of it." She suddenly lowered her voice. "And I do believe it earned you quite a bit of credit with a certain doctor too."

"Thanks Kenz." Bo chuckled. "I would say everything came together pretty well."

"Pretty well? More like fucking amazing! You kicked ass! Of course I kicked more ass, but still you did awesome!" She enthused.

"Okay 'Fucking amazing show'." Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty tired and more than a little tipsy, so I'm going to catch a little sleep. I hope I can sleep fine after passing out all day."

Kenzi snorted. "When have you ever spent the night sleeping? Speaking of which, if you actually do swing things with the doctor do you think maybe I can spend a little less time in your bed and see how things go with Fedora-boy out there?" She seemed both nervous yet hopeful by the time her question was finished.

Strangely Bo did not have an immediate knee-jerk reaction like usual. Searching her feelings she was almost curious to find the anger and jealousy she had expected to still be there inside, but it just didn't matter as much anymore.

"Sure. Go ahead. You didn't ask last time anyway." Bo shrugged.

"Boobs, I'm still going to be in your life no matter what. I mean seriously, how the heck am I going to get a gig this badass without you? You need to learn that some people actually want to be around you. Not your powers, not by force, we just honestly want you."

The little goth suddenly pulled her in for a hug.

"It's gonna be all right." She whispered into her ear. "You're getting there."

Suddenly Kenzi let go and bounced off towards her room. Bo followed suit and headed towards hers.

 _"Whore."_

 _"Devil's child."_

 _"Not even God could love a creature like you."_

Her mother's—her second mother, after the first abandoned her—cruel words echoed in her head.

Some wounds could not just heal, least of all overnight. But however deeply the scars may show, the pain becomes a memory.

 _"I guess this is fuck you mom. I have everyone else by now."_

Bo bitterly laughed.

* * *

The next day saw Bo visiting the Dahl for lack of anything else to do.

Rather to her surprise she found a sort of informal celebration/mourning going on. Dyson, Hale, and several injured guards from the mansion among numerous other fae she could not recognize were clustered around the bar animatedly talking.

"Ah-ha! Here is the lady of the hour! A toast to the savior of the fae!" Dyson enthusiastically shouted the moment he saw the succubus. A loud chorus of cheer erupted from the bar.

"Whoa. I'm just here to get a drink. Not be crowned queen of the parade." Bo was rather off-put. She didn't need the attention of crowds, it always felt one step short of a lynching.

"Come on. You slew the evil, saved the light, and stopped whatever her plan was. Stick around and enjoy being the hero for once." Dyson grabbed a beer out of the hand of a passing waitress and handed it to her.

 _"I did a job to kill my mother in order to seduce my slave. Clearly the standards for hero have hit rock bottom around here."_

She shrugged. "No reason to let them chase me away."

Although avoiding curious fae and deferring most questions to Hale, Bo did stick around. In particular she listened in and asked a few questions of her own about what else happened that day.

It turned out Hale was by different measures too late or just in time. The Ash was not dead, but had been shot at least three times by a fae who poisoned the bullets with its own blood. He was still in a coma with great uncertainty about when or if he will awaken. She also discovered that Hale himself was nobility, reluctant as he seemed to admit it. She was sure Kenzi would find that fact amusing.

In all it was a reasonably pleasant day. Bo still found little comfort or joy in the presence of others, but it was a far cry less annoying than it once felt. And the almost worshipful reverence of the admiring crowds clamoring to hear how she slew the evil Aife was very enjoyable.

 _"I may need to try being a 'hero' more often."_

She made her way home after a relaxing afternoon. The next few hours were spent in her usual leisure when not hunting, that is; bathing, eating ice-cream, and sharpening weaponry.

"Hey, Lauren." She waved down the doctor when she spotted her heading to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Even now the Doctor's responses seemed neutral and uncertain. Bo found herself capable of imagining the feeling of immense crushing stress and uncertainty this woman must have been feeling for so long.

 _"A sense of stability should deepen her sense of gratitude."_

"I talked to some of the fae… friends I suppose at the Dahl. Whoever the acting Ash turns out to be, between Trick, Hale, and Dyson vouching for you there should be no problem continuing to use their labs for whatever you want provided you share the research. And yes, I plan to let you keep working."

Lauren smiled. Although perhaps still in her own predatory fashion, Bo found herself enjoying the sight.

"You didn't have to you know, right? I already told you that I'm tired of running, and hiding, and fighting. I just want to live whatever life I can now."

"I wanted to. I'm tired of fighting too, you would know it's not my nature."

"You're right." She leaned in to whisper. "Getting me in bed is your nature, and you're getting better at it every day." Lauren strode away leaving a mildly surprised Bo.

 _"Did the good doctor just try her hand at seduction?"_

Bo considered the conversation. Lauren was right, her nature was supposed to be sexual. A sexual predator. Not just a demon, a succubus. She had let this madness with the fae pull her out of her own world for far too long now; that and her own foolish anger and overreaction. Finally of all things her human pets were needed to help set things right.

But it worked out. Lauren was claimed, her enemies were dead, she was not.

* * *

Some time into the evening she noticed Kenzi slip off into her room. A sight which raised no alarms though, as the girl often borrowed knives or miscellaneous pieces of her wardrobe (mainly jewelry, as little else fit her in either size or fashion).

"Hey, Boobs." Kenzi called Bo's attention when passing by quite some time later. "She's ready for you." The goth pointed her thumb back towards the succubus' room.

"Huh?" She had no idea what her friend was talking about. No response came though, as she simply passed right on by.

Deciding that it had gotten pretty late anyway, she went to her room to check what was going on.

It would be the understatement of the century to say describe the sight that greeted her upon entry as pleasing. Kneeling at the foot of her bed, hands bound behind her back, was Dr. Lauren Lewis.

It was clearly apparent that she was resisting the urge to squirm under Bo's stunned gaze. After a moment she broke the silence first.

"Kenzi helped me with the idea. I would be the first to admit sex and romance are not my forte." The doctor mumbled shyly.

"Well you certainly got off to a good start."

Bo circled around the room, drinking in the sight before her. She noticed the doctor's hands were bound with thin red string, serving effectively as a symbolic bind. Although it was not the first time she had seen Lauren naked, it still never failed to impress.

"I think I'm going to like having you as my pet."

The succubus began stripping of her clothes before regally reclining on the bed.

"I would have had you strip me. But I think I'd prefer to keep you as is." She pointedly gazed at her partners bound hands.

Bo finished removing her pants, leaving only black lace lingerie still concealing any of her near perfect body. Even that was a conscious choice to leave an apparent sign of her superior position. She then reached into one of the shelves beside her and withdrew a leather crop.

"I feel you should be punished for attacking your master and running away like you did. However contrite you may be now. Don't worry though, I have a better idea than breaking bones now."

Bo abruptly swung the crop before Lauren could respond in any way, even if she had wanted to that is. It painfully struck the doctor across her left breast leaving a sore red mark and the doctor abruptly crying out from a mixture of pain and shock. Without leaving her victim time to adjust she recoiled and struck her across the ass.

Bo grinned. This wasn't her thing; at all really. She found no joy in pain, and in fact needed her victims to enjoy themselves. So torturing the Doctor on it's own was nothing but a chore.

No, pain did not bring Bo pleasure.

Power was a whole different matter though. Bo reveled in finally breaking her opponents. Normally it took nothing but the faintest touch of her hand to break a human's will, and her only reward was feeding for another day. A hunt of this magnitude deserved celebration. Bo was not torturing her opponent to hurt her. It was to humiliate her, to revel in her triumph. An opportunity to truly exercise total dominance over the defeated prey.

And Bo loved dominance.

Still, she was impatient for the main event. So struck only twice more, a blow across the kneeling blonde's back and legs, and savored her squirming.

"I think that will be punishment enough. Now for the pleasure." Bo reached down and began delicately trailing her hand up the doctor's back, letting her energy gently flow through her body.

Lauren's breath hitched before failing to control a lengthy moan.

"It's funny." She hesitantly spoke. "I know exactly what you're doing. I can explain the process behind exactly how your energy manipulates human hormones."

"And the funny part?" Bo continued to teasingly trace her hand across unblemished skin.

"I still can't stop myself from loving it." The blonde moaned, leaning back into her touch.

"Well then, I think it's time my slave gets to work. You are here for my pleasure. Not your own." She laid back on the expansive mattress.

"Remove them." She gestured to her panties. "No need to use your hands." She responded to a slightly confused look from the doctor.

Lauren hesitantly crouched between the succubus' legs. Leaning her head forward she gently took hold of the black lace between her teeth and slowly drew them down, exposing her lover's most sensitive regions.

The succubus sighed luxuriantly. "Very nice. Now get to work."

Lauren nervously moved towards her target. It wasn't that she was somehow virginal, not by a longshot, of course among others she had technically already had sex with this very woman. But obviously this particular occasion was different. She had to live up to the expectations of a selfish, bitter, damaged soul just to hopefully earn a peaceful life and maybe even get back to some science.

Of course, it also didn't help that said partner was hot as all hell and she was really feeling that hit of succubus power.

Head firmly nestled between well sculpted legs, and finding herself with no excuses for delay, Lauren began by fluttering her tongue teasingly along the succubus' outer lips. The moment she made ever so gentle contact Bo's breath hitched; this encounter was long anticipated. And the doctor had to hope she could live up to expectations.

Lauren continued like that, slowly working her fleeting touches deeper and closer to her lovers core. Feeling Bo twitch and gasp as the tension built.

"Oh god!" Her lover however was not a patient soul. The mostly incoherent throaty exclamation was her only warning as Bo seized her hair and pulled her head in.

The doctor released a surprised yelping noise, muffled by her position. The lust burning through her from Bo's power left her without thought of protest though. Instead she merely redoubled her efforts. Provoking a slew of moans from the succubus, muffled by the thighs pinning her head in place.

The taste of her lover was like nothing Lauren had ever experienced. More properly it was less a taste than a sensation. Clearly the powers of a succubus were very well adapted to make the experience of lovemaking inescapable. Subconsciously the doctor's hand creeped down between her legs.

*Smack!*

A sharp stinging pain on her back would have sent her reeling back were her head not pinned. The moment she stilled again however Bo loosened her thighs.

"No! No pleasuring yourself. As my human pet only I choose what you may enjoy. And trust me." She grinned. "I'm a possessive bitch. So it's only going to be me."

A simple pat to her head was Lauren's cue to continue. And she did, now having indulged too deeply in her lover's power to resist the need to please her in order to find her own pleasure.

The doctor worked with a talent born of both experience and enthusiasm. Bo nearly became lost in a world of pleasure. Even in her long experience this conquest was fulfilling. Far beyond her expectations.

 _"Hell, this leaves my dreams in the dust."_

Soon her leg's grip on the doctor's head began to erratically tighten as her body spasmed and jerked. Driven by a wave of triumph and emotion the climax struck her like she had never felt before. The tide of joy robbed control of every inch of her body.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, collapsing back to the bed in a heap. It took several minutes lying down steadying her breathing to recover.

"You, my good doctor, know how to care for a patient." Bo's words were still slurred in her attempt at humor.

Lauren however was very much focused on her own needs at that moment. She made quick work of sloppily kissing her way up Bo's body, finally arriving at her mouth and engaging her in a desperately heated make-out.

Bo pulled back with a wide smirk.

"Does somebody want their own turn? I don't know, I think I got what I wanted." She decided to further reaffirm her place by teasing the desperate doctor.

 _"A fun time, and it will help remind her of her place: under my thumb."_

"You feed on my pleasure." The doctor rasped out from Bo's neck. "You need this as much as I do."

"No, I think I'm full. You can sleep beside me tonight. I don't really think we need to do the whole 'pets at the foot of the bed thing'. Feels silly to me." Bo prattled on and made as if she were going to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Lauren snapped her arms loose from the feeble binds and pushed Bo back down.

"Oh, naughty." Bo grinned. "I could let you finish I suppose. But then I would have to punish you later for the disobedience. Your choice."

"I'll take my chances." Lauren husked into the succubus ear.

"If that's what you want." She shrugged. "You can finish on my leg." Regally she reclined to emphasize the offer.

Lauren knew this was just another game of power, but she was far too deeply affected by lust to protest.

She climbed over and slid her center onto the smooth sculpted limb and began to grind. Not, however, before pulling the succubus into an embrace and forcing another kiss on her. She felt herself gradually rising, not physically; but the feelings inside her. A crescendo of passion that should not have been possible.

The smallest peek downward provided an answer. The faint glow on Bo's leg betrayed that she was using her power further. Stimulating her doctor far beyond the natural limit.

Lauren could have explained everything going on to herself. That this was an effort on Bo's part to stimulate an addiction to her gifts. Make her physically and emotionally dependent on the succubus.

But that would just make things harder. Possibly return her to a life of running and suffering that she had just escaped from.

And, as the climax which struck her more powerfully than she had ever felt before showed, if Bo knew nothing else, it was how to make this seem very, very easy.

* * *

Bo woke up feeling happy.

Extremely happy.

This was the life. A beautiful woman beside her, no reason to run and skip town, and power over her future.

And, of course, victory. Sweet, sweet victory.

But that was where the only slight gnawing discontent came from. It had not even been fully twelve hours yet since she had finally well-and-truly won, yet Bo could already tell the boredom was starting to set in.

She had won this prey. Now it was time to find the next. A new hunt.

That thought held her mind as she put together breakfast, after a while both Kenzi and Lauren came out to join her.

 _"What's his name-Hale?-would take Kenzi I'm sure. Nah, I can't drop Kenzi. I'm going to need to make room for the next girl though…"_

"Do you think maybe I could give you as a gift to the next Ash?" It just blurted out as she faced Lauren.

A slew of emotions washed over the doctor's face as she slowly acknowledged what Bo just said. Shock, sadness, anger.

 _"What the hell am I thinking? I can keep all of my girls. I earned this. My life."_

"Just forget it." She casually reassured the blonde. "It was a joke. Your going to be mine for a long time to come." Kenzi audibly sighed in relief while Bo offered a sincere smile.

Life was good.

That was her line of thinking when she heard the knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She shouted, moving to answer it already anyway.

Swinging the door open revealed a handsome dignified gentleman in his late thirties to early forties.

"Ash Lochlan Blackwood. We need to discuss that fire-bird you released I'm afriad."

-End

* * *

 **From here we find ourselves walking a path much like the show once again. The Garuda is free, the gang has all met, everything is in its place; even if a darker one.**

 **I had considered several endings literally right until the last day. Bo simply running away in the night to avoid being bogged down by a home and friends. But that felt like a cop out where nothing has changed.  
Bo going through with her proposal and clearing house was briefly considered, but felt even worse and silly.  
I wanted to leave some more obvious signs of Bo finding peace, and even still would like to imagine her getting there. But like I said above, life has been hard on me. Almost all of this was written in snippets a few words long in the wee hours of the morning.**


End file.
